The last survivors returns
by Suicide Emo
Summary: sasuke and Naruko are the last survivors of the Uchiha clan and together they start hunting for power to seek out revenge from the man who took their love ones from from them. My story has been reborn and it's all thank to UkeObssessed to saved my story and send it back to me. Thank you so much. You saved something that was important to me, so thank. Everything is same,
1. Chapter 1

**My story has been reborn and it's all thank to UkeObssessed to saved my story and send it back to me. Thank you so much. You saved something that was important to me, so thank. Everything is same, so enjoy once again the reborn of "The survivors."**

S pov

I was in my room with the love of my life Naruko Uzumaki, but I call her Naru for short. We are laying on my bed with me hovering over her making out. My mother was out shopping with my dad and brother was at an ANBU meeting. Naru and I was best friend since we were four years old. She was by my side through good times and bad, I love her so much. At the age of eight after school I asked her to meet me outside of the school after lunch. I was so nervous that I was red as a tomato and my hand where sweaty and shaky. The moment I saw her run around the corner to meet me I started to sweat more. When she asked me what was wrong I did not answer her I just pulled her into a kiss. I first she froze and I was afraid she was going to pull away and run, but she didn't she kissed me and we started going out since. At the age of nine I told her I loved her and thank god she said it back lol. We still never told my parents about us or our friends from school. We wanted to wait for the right moment, but thanks to my dad it never was. I pulled Naruko up in a sitting position and ran my hands up and down her back. She moaned when I started running my hands up her shirt. Her hold around my neck tightens pulling me closer pushing her breast against my chest. I was about to take her shirt off until she pushed me back on my bed making her on top. She pulled away and took off her shirt and through it the ground. She moved her hair out of the way and bent down and kissed me again. We were not nervous about doing this because we gone to second base before. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and throw it with hers. She attacks my chest, kissing it and licking it. I moan and pulled her closer. My figures ran through her hair while she was licking my abs. I pushed her down then ran my hand up skirt. I was then going for her bra until I heard the front door close.

"Sasuke? Naruko?" My mother called. She just came back from shopping. Damn.

"We'll be right down." Naru called smiled up at me. "Oh. Fun's over."

I smiled back at her. "For now." She leaned up while I lean down and we kissed one more time before getting up getting our shirts on and head down acting normal.

"Hey mom." I called as sat in the dining room table watching Naruko and mom putting away the food.

"How was your first time by yourselves?" Mom asked. Naru looked away with that blush I love so much.

"It was fun. We watch TV and played games." I smirked.

"Well that's great. Naru would you like to stay for dinner?" I turn to Naru and gave her a pleading look. She just smiled at me.

"If it's ok."

"Of cause." Mother smiled at Naruko.

"Alright then."

"Great. Hey would like to make dinner it was a hot day out and I want to get a shower." Naru just smiled.

"I'll be happy to."

"Thank you." Mother then went upstairs leaving me and Naru alone. Was Naruko pull out a tomato, rice and chicken and other veggies. I stood up and walked behind her putting my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Sasuke not now. I'm making dinner."

"Mmmm. I love your cooking."

Naru giggle as she finishes rinsing off the veggies. She then cut a piece of tomato and turn to face me. "I know you do." She held the piece up to me to take a bite. I took a bite. Some juice went down my chin which made her lean up and lick it off. I planted my lips on hers. She started to giggle then. I wrap on arms around her and lift her on the counter top. I brush my tongue on her lips asking for an entrance. She gladly granted it. She tangles her figures in my hair pulling me closer. I started kissing down her neck when I heard my dad and Itachi come through the front door.

"So the mission will start tomorrow morning."

"Yes father." I pulled away from Naruko, helping off the counter and she turns back and started chapping the veggies. Father and brother then came in the kitchen.

"Good evening father. Brother." I said. They look at me concern.

"Ah yes good evening Sasuke. Naruko."

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha." Naruko turn and bowed her head.

I look up at my father. "Naruko is staying for dinner father." He signed

"Alright. Tell me you two. How are your classes going?" I looked shocked, but with a smile on my face. This was the first time he ever pays attention to us.

"Well the classes are really boring. Naruko and I are still the top of all our classes." Father turn to Naruko.

"Is this true Naruko."

"Yes." She returns to make dinner.

"Alright then. Itachi come along." They turn and left the kitchen. I look down and frowned. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Naruko looking up at me.

"Don't Sasuke. Your dad loves you, even if you can't tell." She smiled up at me. "Now go on I'm making dinner." She pushed me out of the kitchen then.

At dinner

We all sat around the dinner table eating some rice. Naruko is like a chef I don't know how she dose it.

"So are you two excited about your team that will be coming up in a few days." Mother asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes we are." Naru answered taking another bite. I smiled at her and nod at my mother.

"I hope I will be on the same team as Naruko." Naru blush a little. "We work great together." I said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Father did not say a word he just kept his eyes closed. I notice that father and brother was still not getting along that well since Shisui death two days ago.

"Well. I'm you both will because you two are the highest in all your classes."

"Your right mother, but I hope we don't get that Sai guy on our team." Naruko then put her bowl down.

"Tell me about it. That guy is such a freak and perv. I'm pretty sure he is gay too." Itachi then started to couching and gable down some tea.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked

"Well because he watches all the boys that are in the locker room. Even Sasuke is not go in the locker room without him getting freaked out."

"Naruko." I whined and she started laughing. "You think it's funny?" She just nods her head. "I'll show you funny." I then started tickling her that causes her to laugh harder and fall on her back with me still tickling her.

"Ok! OK! Uncle!" I laugh and pulled her up. Father continues to eat not paying attention us. Naru looked up at the clock then back at me. "I have to go. It's late." I looked up at the clock and it was stood up and bowed at us. "Thank you for having me for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Mother smiled up at her.

"You're welcome dear." Naru looked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." She left to dining room to the front door, but quickly stood up.

"Wait Naru I'll walk you to the door." I yelled out. I ran out of the dining room to the front door were I saw Naru putting her shoes on. I walked over to her and stood in front of her. Once her shoes were on she stood up and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her. She giggles and kissed me back. I pulled away and laid on forehead on hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at school."

"You got it." She turns and opens the door before turning back to me. "Bye." She then closes the door. I smiled and walked back into the dining room.

"I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight." I said to my family and head up stairs to take a shower then go to bed dreaming about Naru.

_Next day after school_

I had Naruko against the wall behind the school trapping her against the wall and myself. Once we were done with our little make out scene I laid her forehead against mine.

"You are coming over tonight right?" I whisper to her.

"Yes I'll be there when you get."

"I'll be there around 7. I love you" I gave her one last kiss before pulling away and head into the forest with a smile on my face.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Npov

I was sitting at cursing at the clock to go faster while I sit in the kitchen eating some rice. Around 7 I decided to head up there. I got dress and ran out the door locking it behind me and started to run. When I came around the corner of the Uchiha Clan my eyes opened in fright. There was blood and kunai everywhere. I ran through the street to try and fine survivors, but everyone was dead. Tears ran down my cheek as I stood in the middle of the road as the tears dropped at my feet. These people were like my family, the only one who thinks that was a hero for saving them from the nine-tail- fox and now someone murder them. I turn to run back the other way until I was hit against the wall. I fell to the ground. I felt blood run down the side of my face. I slowly looked up to see Sasuke older brother, Itachi. I slowly stood you.

"Itachi what are you-"I cut off by another hit and I fell again. I saw Itachi draw his sword. That's when I started to run. Kunai hit my waist, arms and shoulder. I continue to run. I ran around the corner and look back to see him gone. I started to cry and slid down to the ground in my hand.

About 10 minutes later I heard another scream. I turn to see Sasuke running down the street screaming that he did not want to die. I stepped out of the shadow to stand in front him. He froze where he was and stared at me.

"N..Naru." He reached out to me.

I started reaching out him. "Sasuke." I then felt pain in my chest. I look down to see a sword through me. I look back up at Sasuke.

"Naruko." He whispered. Blood spilled out of my month and I felt the sword being taken out. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

Spov

I stared in horror as I watched Naruko body drop to the floor. Tears ran down my face like a water fall. I saw Itachi standing over Naru with the sword in his left hand. With out thinking I ran to Naru and check and a pulse. Thank god there is one. I looked up at Itachi. I pulled Naru in my arms holding her like it was my favorite teddy bear. Itachi closed his eyes and signed.

"Relax your not wirth killing I kept her alive so she will have the hatred you will have, but if you two wish to me you two have to fell hate for others. Work together becuase two together stranger an ninja alive. You can also have my eyes sasuke, but there is catch. Take the life of your best friend. You must kill him."I then felt dizzy and I fell ontop of Naru and everything then went black.

I shot my eyes open and started gasping for air. _"A dream?"_ I thought. I start get up when I felt a sting on my right arm. I reach up and pulled my sleeve up and revealed a bandage.

_Flashback_

_"Itachi what id going-" I did not finish my question when I felt a sharp on my arm. Blood was pouring down my arm. I look behind me and saw the kunai._

_Flashback over_

I covered the bandage and looked to my right to see Naru laying in hospital bed. She was not awake yet. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to hers. I look down at her before lifting the sheets up and climbing into them. I wrap my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I know that me and Naru was going to get revenge. Itachi our family away. Naru felt like she finally found the family she wanted when everyone in the shut her out. My mother loved her like a daughter and everyone treated like her was part of the clan. My father bought her uniforms with the Uchiha crest on it making her fell home. We are going to restore our clan and take my brother life. I was deep in thought when I felt Naru starting to wake up.

"Sasuke?" Naru looked up at me. Tears starting pouring down her eyes. "Oh Sasuke what are we going to do? He took everything away from us."

"I know Naru."

"What are we going to do?"

I cup her cheek "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to stay together and get our revenge." Naru smiled

"I'm not much of a bad girl, but I'm in." I smiled. I got out of bed and got dress. I look over seeing Naruko doing the same thing. She was thinking what I was thinking. We are going to leave the hospital and go back home. I was dressed a black shirt with my crest on the back and white shorts. Naru was dressed in a black shirt with a blue shirt with the crest also on it. We slipped our shoes on and headed out the door. We walked past two nurses talking about what happen to my family. I pulled Naru in my arms as we walked out of the hospital. We walked to my home to see yellow tape that said do not tress pass. It then started to rain.

Spov

The hokage put me in a two bedroom and one bathroom apartment. He gave us some money and he let us go back to my home to get my stuff which was hardest thing to do without crying. Once we finish unpacking we head down to the pier to precise more on my Fireball jutsu while Naru was practicing more on the 9 tail foxes power, and even sub seduction. Me and Naru have been training none stop. We would train at 6:30am till 9:00 at night. We would go home have a light dinner and have time to ourselves before heading off to bed. We stayed at the training feild practicing new jutsu until we were tired. We both sat down at the pier and looked out into the river to watch the sunset.

Looking at my reflection, it morphed into Itachi and held the same look that Itachi had standing over Naru's bleeding body, "_ITACHI! I refuse to become like you. I will kill you with my own power_," jumping into the water, destroying the reflection of Itachi and sunk into the black bottom of the lake, "_I will hate and detest you until it's all I am. I will sink into whatever darkness to kill you. From this point on I'm an avenger and get my revenge. Not just for my clan but for Naru as well_." I then felt a warm hand on my wrist and started pulling me to the surface. I turn to see Naru glaring at me then felt sting go through my cheek.

"What the hell were you doing! Where you trying to kill yourself!"

"No Naru. I was thinking about an avenger and restore my clan." She sign.

"I was thinking that too, but don't ever do that again." I smiled and kissed her.

"You got it. I want us to restore the clan."

"What?" She looked shocked

"I want you to be the one carrying our children." Her eyes were wide with shock. "I know it stupid to talk about if at a young age, but I just-" I was cut off by her lips crushing against mine. She then pulled away.

"I love idea Sasuke."

"Great." I smiled.

**To be continued**


	3. Teams

Two days later

"Sasuke wake up." I heard Naru from our bedroom door. Since the death of my parents I did not want to be alone so Naru moved out of her small apartment in with me where I had a bigger apartment thanks to the hokage. I pulled the cover over my head. I then felt Naru clime on the bed and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Sasuke. You have to wake up. We are going to late for school." Naru whisper in my ear. I signed and throw the covers off me and got out of bed. I lean down and gave Naru a kiss before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

About 10 minutes later I into the kitchen to see breakfast on the table and Naru making lunch for us. I walked to the table and started to eat not even bothering to sit down. I watch Naru wrap our food. God she looked really sexy today. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the on the back, a black skirt with blue boy shorts on the bottom, boots, and her equipment bag on her thigh,her headband across her forehead, and her hair in a bun with chopsticks in then. She then turn to me with smile on her face.

"I made your favorite. Rice cake with tomatoes cooked in them." I took the last bite of my breakfast and set my disk in the sink. I grab Narukos hand and drag her to the front door. I put my shoes on and headband on. I then turn to her to give her a kiss. "You are to good for me."

Naru giggled. "I know. Now come on I got our lunch so lets go." I smile and open the door for her. I close the door and locked it. I ran to the academy. Today was the day we get into our sqauds. We were ten minute early so we sat close to the front of the room and at the end of the table. I brought hand together and waited while Naru laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. I then heard people run into the classroom.

"I'm first!"

"I win again Sakura." Great Ino, could be worse.

"Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least ten inch ahead." Fuck my life, it's Sakura.

I then heard a Sakura running with way giggling.

"Move it." I turn to see Sakura pushing Naru to the ground. " morning Sasuke." I glared at her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" I was just about to say something to her before Ino interrupted.

"Back off forehead I'm sitting next to sasuke."

"I was here first." Sakura hissed.

"I walked to the class before you did everyone saw it." Ino hissed back. I look to see Nar rolling her eyes.

"Dream on." Then another came in the conversation.

"Actually I got here before either of you." Then another, another and another until ten girl started fighting ever who sits next to me. "_Do something Naru!" _I shot her a pleading look. She smirk then got up and jumped on the table in front of me glaring. "_What are you doing."_ I thought. I looked at her to see in her eyes. I get it she wants to play along.

"Naruko! Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" Naru ignored her and continued to glare. She then smirked at me and roll her eyes to look behind her. I saw a kid with twenty bucks in his hand. So she paid a kid to do something. He then put the money in his pocket then shouted out bumping Naru to me while yell.

"Whoo lets do this! Sorry did I bump you." Yes and thank you. Naru lips were on mine. We pretended to look shock. Ok it's time for people to know and I don't care what Naru says. I closed my eyes and wrap my arms around her pulling her on my lap. I knew she was thinking. What the hell I was doing, but I did not answer her. She relax in my arms and wrap her arms around me and deepen the kiss. We both pulled away and smirked at each other and turn to the girls who had shocking faces. Naru then got off my lap and sat in the seat next to me and I put my arms around her. I turn to the girls.

"This one can sit next to me." Just then a genin came in.

"Everyone please take a seat." Everyone just shook it off and sat in their seats. "Before we begin I want to congratulate each and every one of you on a job well done. I'm proud to have taught all of you and wish you luck on your new journeys as Genin," Umino Iruka was proud of all 27 graduates standing before him. All had trained hard and faced difficult trials to reach this point in their Ninja careers, "Now enough words from your former sensei. Let's get to team assignments. We are going to put you in three group. The group will be base on stranght so that how we are going group you guys together. I will now annous the squads"

I did not care which team I'm on. I just want to be Naruko. I grab her hand under and the table and we looked at each other with hope.

"Squad 7! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Harino," No, no,no,no,no, NO! PLease god no. Are you fucking kidding me! This is fucking bull shit! "and Shang Lu." Great I get a loser and a fan girl. Thats great just fucking great! "Team 7 I'm going to add another member to your team and that will Naruko Uzumaki."

I pulled Naruko into a hug and kissed her. Iruka then finished up group.

"Thoses are the squads."

"Iruka why dose a great ninja like have to be in the same group with a ass and a bitch!" Shang yelled. Naru then stood.

"What the fuck did you say dip shit!"

"Naruko! Shang! That enough! The reason why I put them together is because I was order to and Shang they had the highest grades of all the graduating students. Shang you had the worse scores to the an equal group we put the best student with the worse student." I then shot a glare at him.

"Just make sure you don't get in our way, loser."

"What did you say!"

"Hard of hearing?" Naru started to giggle.

"After lunch you will meet your Gonini teacher, right now class in dismiss."

Third pov

"Sasuke where are you?" _"Why did he go running off so fast? Since we were in the same group and I thought we can lunch together and get to know each other. He will how much he loves me and leave Naruko."_ Shang then call out to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. Since we in the same group and all I thought we can have lunch together and get to know each other." Sakura then glared at Shang.

"Why would I want to eat lunch? How did that even cross your mind?"

"Well I thought since we were in the same group and all."

"Shang your annoying." Sakura turn around and stared looking for Sasuke again leaving a hurt Shang behind.

Shang climb to the top of the academy to think._ "Damn it. I get to in the same group as Sakura and he and that bitch had to be in it too."_ Shang thought. "There's is got to be a way to deal with this." Shang said to himself. Shang looks and see Naruko and Sasuke talking and eating. Shang then gets an idea.

Npov

I set my lunch down and looked out the window to see Ino and her two teammates Shikamaru and Choji eating. Naru signed and turn away from them.

"Sasuke I'm going to the bathroom. I won't be long." I then walked out of the empty room that me and Sasuke found and head to the bathroom. Once I got to the ladies room I splash cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. _"This isn't the time to make friend Naruko. You and Sasuke have your own mission to do. You have do not have the time make friends."_ I signed and walked out of the bathroom and head back to the room. Once I got to the door it was locked. That's weird. I just knocked on the door. "Sasuke it's me." He did not answer, but I heard something in there. I took a bobby pen out of my hair and picked the lock. Once it's was unlocked I opened it and there laid Sasuke tied up and moth taped. "What the hell happen to you?" I said as I ran over to him and took the tape off with a quick pull.

"Ow son of bitch!" He then used the escape justusu to get out. "When I find that son bitch he is dead."

"Again I ask. What. Hell. Happen."

"That loser is what happen."

"No way. Shang did this to you?"

"Yes!" He hissed. I then started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

I continue to laugh as I said. "You got beat by a dumbass."

"You think that funny?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"I'll show you funny." He then pushed me to the ground and hovered over me. He pinned my arms over my head and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back. He slid his tongue over my lips causing me to moan. Sasuke pulled away and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and tangle my figures in his hair pulling him closer to me. Sasuke then pulled away with a smile on his face. "Come on we have to be in class in 20 minutes." I pouted, but nod my head in agreement. Sasuke stood up pulling me with him. He wrap one arm around my waist and lead me out the door. I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I pulled away from as we walked outside. Sasuke then started looking around as if he was looking for someone. I stopped and turn to him. " I have to go do something. I 'll meet you and the others in the classroom." I gave him peck on the lips and ran inside the school.

Spov

Naru ran back inside the academy as I continue to walk. I saw Sakura sitting on a bench with a smile on her face and swinging her legs back and forth. The moment her eyes laid on mine her eyes went wide like Christmas morning. She stood up and started to giggle.

"Sasuke there you are." I rolled her eyes. "Don't be so shy you bad boy." _"What the fuck is she talking about?"_ I thought "Are you ready because you know I am. I'm ready to go. " _" This had to Shangs plan or something. Is that why he turned into me? So Sakura would think I liked her." _I shook my head at the idea. That dumbass.

"Where's shang?" I asked

She gave me a confuse look. "There you go changing the subject again, anyways Shang just spites you, but Naruko is still a little more annoying then." Excuse me? "Think about it she just dose whatever comes to her head.'' What! I turn back and glared at her. "Naruko is lucky her parents are dead or they would ground her for sure with the kind of mouth she got. She was never raised right. She never had a mother or father, no one to teach her right or wrong. She just all alone in her pathetic life." I balled my fist.

"Alone and isolated."

"What?"

"It's not about her parent scolding her. What makes you think you have an idea what it's like to be alone." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Why are you saying that?" I did not want to tell her so lets just with something simple.

"Because. Your annoying." She gasp. I turn away and started walking away from her, but I had to tell one more thing. "By the way. She is not alone. We have each other. She is the reason why I'm still living and that is why I love her." I then started to walk away again.

I headed into the academy and down the hall to meet our teacher. I saw Shang run out of the bathroom and towds me. He yelled and stop in front of me.

"Sasuke! How did you get loss?" I smirked at him.

"I used the escape jutsu. No sweat it's a very easy use, but more importantly why did you do that, transform into me."

I thought it would be fun to try out my skills on you so did." There then shadow clones coming right after me. The same thing he used to take me down.

"The same stupid clones."

"Thats right!" They all shouted out once, but they all fell and try to run to the bathroom. I gave a confuse before shaking my head and turn the other way to get to the classroom.

Once I was there I saw Naru laying on a desk with a arm over her eyes acting like she was asleep. I walked over to her and grave to preck on the lips before sitting down in my seat. The other two came in 2 minutes later and we all just waited for our teacher.


	4. Teacher

2hours later

"Its' been two hours! Two hours!" I had to listen to Sakura and Shang whinning about our teacher being two hours for an hour in a half and I'm really starting to get pissed. Naru was still laying on the desk infront of me, but this really sleeping. Suddenly the door opened and a ninja with his headband covering his eye and a facemask on came in noticing I, I kept my hands together, Sakura with her arms cross glaring at him, Naru was still laying down on the desk with her eyes closed, but I know she was wake, and there's Shang, sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk with his hands behind him.

"Well based on my first impression of you three...you guys are idits."

"Hu." I heard from Naruko. "And you are a irresponisable son-of-a-bitch who can not show up for the first meeting on time." Naru said not even bothering opening her eyes.

"Just meet me up the roof in five minutes." He then disappeared. We all signed and got up. I helped Naru off the desk and we walked up to the roof top hand in hand. We opened the door to the roof and we sat on the step. Our teacher then started.

"Ok now that we are all here, lets get down to it. Lets start with introducing ourselves."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"We talk about our hobbies, likes, dislikes, futures. So let me go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm not the kind of person who feels like talking about their likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business, but yeah I have lots of hobbies."

"..."All three genin were silent.

"He said a lot but all we learned was his name " Sakura whispered to her three teammates.

"Okay blonde, you're up first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko, what I like is fight, train, and spar what I like even better is learning my own jutsu my own way! And I also like a good spar with this one right here." She said jabbing her thumb in Sasuke's direction. "What I hate is people who waste my time for nothing." Kakashi had to chuckle a bit at that one.

"My dream is to help restore Sasuke clan and destroy a certain person. Have a family."

'Well she certainly has high goals though that last one her voice seemed to sadden a lot.'

"My hobbies are...fighting, and training."

"I see, alright Uchiha you're up."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate and I don't like that many things. I don't have a dream, I have an ambition, to restore my clan and to kill a certain person and with the help of Naruko and us working together with no one getting our way. I know we can do it."

Naruko looked at me and gave a simple nod and smirked at Kakashi.

"Pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi before speaking.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well it's a boy I'll say as much. My dream is *blush.*"

"Something you dislike?"

"I hate...Naruko and Shang!"

Naru just smiled, but I glared at Sakura for saying that.

"My hobbies are... (giggle)

"Staking you." Naru whisper in my ear. I chuckle and held her hand. I saw Kakashi roll his eyes.

"Ok. Last one, Shang."

"Hi. I'm Shang. I like to swim, train, and eat ramen. What I hate is people who can't be here on time." Naru giggled. "My hobbies are fighting, sparring, and eating."

"Ok now that we all knew each other. I will go over about what we are going to do tomorrow for our first training."

"Finally!" Naru yelled.

"We will start training tomorrow be at the training feild 6:00am." We nod our heads in agreement and we stood. Before turning around to leave Kakashi said something. "Oh by the way, don't eat anything or else you will throw up."

Npov

_"Oh please that is bull shit. There is no way I'm go tomorrow with an empty stomach. He can just kiss my ass."_

Sasuke and I were walking back to our apartment from a long day of training. Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped aside letting me in first. I walked in the living room and laid on the couch while Sasuke went to get a shower. _"We need to make up a game plan for tomorrow. We are going to need it."_ I thought.

**To be continued**


	5. Training

The Next day

I woke early around 4:00am to make some breakfast while I let Sasuke sleep awhile longer. I got dress while I was at it. About 4:25 Sasuke came down shirtless, which made me blush.

"Hey Sasuke do want some breakfast? I already ate." I smiled at him. He shook his head.

"No we are not allowed to eat."

"Well you know me. I sometimes never listen if it's stupid."

"Yes I know, but still no thank you" He walked up to me and kissed me. "I'll have some when we get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to go get change and then we can head out." He kissed me one more time before heading to our bedroom to change. "_He is going to regret it" _I thought with a chuckle.

At the training field

Sasuke and I walked up to the training field where we meet the others. Sakura and Shang looked like they were sleep walking. We formed in a circle and waited.

Shang fell back asleep after we waited two hour for our fucking dip shit of a teacher to show up.

Finally we saw him walking up to us. I kicked Shang in the back of the head to wake him up.

"Good morning everyone." Kakashi said as he waved at us. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat cross my path and-"

I then cut him off. "Just explain the god damn training! We already wasted two hour waiting for you slow ass to get here while I could be still be asleep in my bed right now!" Sasuke then came up behind me and wrap him arms around my waist to calm me down. Kakashi signed and took out a clock and set on a log.

"All right the clock is set to noon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three bells. You have until then to get these bells from me if you can't you go without lunch and you'll be tied to those logs as you watch me eat my lunch." Everyones stomchs started to growl besides mine.

_"So that's why."_

_"I don't have anything stranght to do this."_

_"Why the fuck did I not eat when Naru asked me to eat!"_

_"I told him."_

_"Seems like blonde is smart after all or she just dose not listen."_

"You may use any weapon you want to try to get these from me."

"Sensi that is dangerous!"

I smiled at the idea. "Hu. Whatever if he wants to get himself killed, that's fine with me."

"The weak that act tough are the real losers on the team." I turned and glared at him._ "What the fuck did he say!"_ I thought. "When I say start you may begin." I could not wait for him to say start. I grab a kunai from my punch and throw it at him with force. He was then behind me holding my arms behind me and watched as my kunai went through three trees. He his that son of bitch whistle. "Not bad, but I did not say start. I think I'm starting to like you guys now." He then let go of me. "Begin!" He then disappeared. We all started looking around.

Sakura then started yelling at me. "Naruko you bitch look what you did! Now how are we going to find him!" I'll deal with her shit later. I reach into my punch and pulled out some black gloves while I looked around. _"Right. Left. Up. Behind. There's only one other place."_ I made a fist. "Under ground!" I then smash my right hand to the ground and it started splitting in half

Third Pov

Everyone was giving her a 'what the fuck' while Sasuke just smirked. He knew that was very strong because they spar and practiced their jutsus' all day since they nine. Naruko had a smirk on her face when she saw her Sensi with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Kakashi Sensi, we found you." Naruko giggled. Sakura and Shang still was in shock.

_"She is like a Tsunade junior. I could not blame her. Her mother and father were Tsunade's teachers. She learn to fight by the girls mother and some jutsus by her dad. Oh shit!"_ I got out of the hole and started at her. "Impressive. 'Then the team disappeared. _"Hum not bad. Their hiding skills are good."_ Just then.

"Think fast!" Twenty shunikan came right at him the river. Kakashi dodge then all and Naruko jumped out of the water and kick. Kakashi then spun her around which cause go under him. Naruko smirked when she almost grab one of the bells. Kakashi jumped away from her. _"This one is good." _Just then seven Naruko flew out of the water and charged after him and then the real Naruko came from behind and grabbed. "Now!" One of the Narukos took a swing and then hit the real Naruko.

"What the fuck!" Naruko undid the jutsu and saw Kakashi was not there. "Son of bitch!" Sasuke from the a tree was still watching in amazement so was the rest of the team from different hiding places. Naruko was still looking around when she then saw a bell. Thinking that it is a trap she hit the ground making the tree split in half and saw a rope fall. Naruko smirked and went to got pick it up, but it was turned out to be a rock

"Ok I'm starting to hate the transformation jutsu shit."

"It's not like I'm going to give you the bells that easily." I heard Kakshi voice from behind me. Naruko slowly turned around me face him.

Sasuke saw his chance and throw eight shunikan to his teacher. The team had shock written on their faces as the shunikan hit their sensi.

Naruko looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke that was overkill!" Just then Kakshi turned into a log. Narukos' eyes went wide " Fuck a subsatution! Sasuke!"

Sasuke took off out of the tree he was hiding in to find another place to hide. _"Shit now he knows where I'm hiding.!"_ Sakura then took off after Sasuke.

_"Sasuke? Where have you gone?"_

Naruko then took off trying find Kakashi. _"Shit where the fuck is everyone?"_

Shang then took off trying to find his team.

Sasuke was looking around trying to find his perverted teacher when he heard a girl scream. _"That was Sakura. Maybe Kakashi must have gotten to her_." Sasuke thought. Sasuke sense that Kakashi was near by.

"I'm different from the two idiots on my team." Sasuke hissed as Kakashi was behind him under a tree.

"Well that nice to think about your team 'my Sasuke'." Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke growled and pulled out kunai from his punch and throw it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it then Sasuke throw another one at a trap he set. _"A trap."_ Kakashi dodges the kunai and shunkian that were coming at him. Sasuke them thought he it was a good time to attack. Sasuke appeared from the left side of Kakashi and tried to kick him in the face, but Kakashi blocked it. Sasuke fell to the ground and saw he had chase to get one of the bells. He reached up to grab it, but Kakashi jumped away._ "He is also good. Just like Naruko. Well they are together so they must practice together."_

Sasuke did his hand signs that made Kakashi's wide. _"No way it takes months for them to do that jutsu."_

Sasuke had a smirk on his face 'Fire style. Fire ball jutsu!' Sasuke though and blow fire at him teacher. When Sasuke saw he was not there he was shocked. "Where. Where did he go? Right? Left? Behind? Up?"

"How underground." Sasuke then felt a hand grab his ancle. "Earth style! Head hunters Jutsu!"** (Sorry do not know what it's really called) **Sasuke was then pulled to the ground. His body was buried in the ground while his head was sticking out. Kakashi was then standing infront of him. "You are good, but you learn more. Like your girlfriend. Sasuke hissed at him as he walked away. While Sasuke was trying to get out, he heard someone funning through the forest. Sakura came dashing out of the bushes when she then paused when she was Sasukes head. Sakura then screamed when Sasuke said her name and she passed out.

"And that's my partner." _"Naru, where are you. I need your help to get out of here."_ Just then he hears other sound coming from the bushes and saw Shang running out. Shang started at him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"That fucking teacher did this to me." Shang just kept staring at him. "Don't just stand there you dumb ass loser! Help me out!"

"Alright, alright." Shang then started digging him out of there. Sasuke then started getting impatient.

"Would you hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can dip shit!" Shang yelled back. Just then Naruko came running out. She had a confuse look on her face. She shook her head before walking over to them.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Naru could you please help me out before I kill someone." Naru giggled.

"Alright. Shang move." Shang moved out of the way not even bothered to question her.

Naruko add a little bit chakra in her right hand and hit the ground causing it crack around Sasuke. Sasuke got his left arm free. Naruko grabbed it and pulled him out. She pulled to hard which caused Sasuke to fall ontop of her. The two of them blush before pulling away from each other. Just then the clock set off.

"Damn it! We wasted to much time." Sasuke and Naruko hissed before walking away from the others. Shang carried Sakura back to the center of the field where Kakashi was standing there reading his book. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Tie Sakura to one of the logs." The three nodded before tieing Sakura to the middle log. Finally Sakura was coming to and she notice that was tied to a log with Sasuke and Naruko sitting on her right and Shang sitting on her left. Everyone's, but Narukos' stomach started growling.

"Oh no. Stomach growling. Well I decided that this practice is pointless, so I'm not going to send you back to the academy." Shang and Sakura started cheering that they pass while Naruko and Sasuke just sat there looking annoyed. Sasuke and Naruko both knew that Kakashi was about to say something bad. "You will be dropped out. You are not going to be ninjas." Shang and Sakura then stopped cheering while Sasuke and Naruko growled.

"What the hell are you talking about! You said that if we don't get the bells we get sent back to the academy!"

"Yes I know, but this is pointless for you and your team, so what's the point of training you." Naruko growled and stood you to attack Kakashi until Sasuke stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his lap. "Ok. Here's the deal. I'll give you one more chance to inpove yourself. You guys eat your lunch, but Sakura does not get any food.** (Sorry Sakura fan, but I just hate that stupid bitch so again sorry).**

"What why me?"

_"Because you stupid fucking fan girl."_ Naruko thought.

"Because you did not help your team at all. All you were worried about the time was Sasuke." Naruko and Sasuke nod their heads in agreement. "If any of you share your food with her you imedently fail. See you soon." Kakashi then disappears. Sasuke, Naruko, and Shang grab their lunch and started to eat. Naruko took only one bite of her food before hearing a growl coming from Sakura. Naruko look down at her lunch and signed.

"Here." Naruko held her lunch up to her.

"What? No Naruko. You heard what Kakashi said." Shang said in a panic.

"Yes, but he's gone. We need to have some energy in order get through this. I'm not that hungry anyway because I had a healthy breakfast this morning. So Sakura can have mine. No matter what. We need her" Naruko looked behind her to Sasuke who she was sitting between his leg. "You know that."

Sasuke knew she right. He nod his head and grab a piece of rice and held it up to her. The moment that Sakura took a bite out of Sasukes rice there was a puff of smoke and there was Kakashi with anger on his face.

"You!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura and Shang started to scream while Naruko and Sasuke glared at him. "You did not follow the rules!" Kakashi then started doing hand signs that caused the sky become dark. The ground started to shake. Shang was covering his head while Sakura closed her eyes tight. "Any last words."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. "You said that we were a team and that is way-." Sakura was then cut off by Sasuke.

"We are a team and we are all in this together." Naruko then stood up.

"That's right we gave our lunch to her because we are one!"

**To be continued**


	6. Remove

Spov

I grab Narus' hand and stood beside her. Naru and I were in our defence position to be ready of what will come. Just then Kakashi had a smile on his face then said.

"You pass." Naru then looked confused as did I.

"What?" Sakura said.

"You. Passed."

"Wait. What do you mean we passed?" Shang asked.

"You are the first group that passed the other had fell into the trap and fail. They all forget about one thing about the group. Do you know what that is?"

"Team work." Naru and I answered

"That's right. So you all passed. Lets go back." We all smiled and nodded. We untied Sakura and we headed back home. I grab Narus hand as we walked through the village. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. I know that we were just getting started.

Third Pov

Team seven was running through the forest chasing after their target. The four gengi ran behind a tree.

_"How far away are you from your target?"_

"5 meters. I'm ready." Naruko answered.

"So am I."

"Been ready."

"All set."

_"Now!"_ The four jumped from behind their hiding place and to the target. Shang cought the target.

"I got him." The target was a cat. The cat started scratching at Shang. Naruko rolled her eyes as Sasuke slapped his head and slid his hand over his nose and mouth. Sasuke then answered.

"Target captured." Sasuke said as he watch the cat cratch Shang. Naruko then yelled through the ear piece.

"Can't we get a better mission then this! This mission is a fucking joke! It's a god damn cat!" Kakashi then almost fainted from the blonds yelling.

The team then headed back to the hokages office where the owner was waiting. The moment the owner saw her cat she ran to it and started smushing the cat. The team now understood why the cat ran away. They all watch the owner walk out the door.

"Oook. What now grandpa?" Naruko asked. The third hokage then went down to business.

"Ok. I have been thinking that. We should remove one of your teammates."


	7. So close

Spov

What! Is he crazy. If takes Naru away from the team I would go crazy and kill someone.

"So who is going to be taken off the team?" Naru asked nervously.

"Shang." Was all he said. Yes! Thank you lord. "His father said that he is taking him away because he is going to training the Chinese army. So Shang you should head home because you leaving in a two hours." Shang nod to at him and turn to us.

"I wish I was here a lot longer.'' Sakura smiled at him and hugged him. Naru and I just nod our heads and walked out of the office and down to our private training field.

We trained until the sun went down. We did push ups, sit ups, kunai targets, climbing trees, and more of our jutsu. We fell over when we over did our chakra. Naru laid on my chest as we were trying to catch our breath.I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me and kissed her forehead. We started up at the stars and the full moon.

"I'm going to miss that pain in the ass Shang." Naru said looking up at me.

"Me too." I said before kissing her lips. At first it was soft and sweet until she wrap her arm around my neck pulling me closer to her as she rolled off of me pulling me on top of her. My hands were at each side of her head to keep some of the weight off of her. She kept her arm around my neck as her other and was sliding up and down my back. I broke the kiss and brought my lips to her neck. She tighten her arms around me as I suck, bite, and licked her neck. Naru moaned my name as I continued to sucking her neck and massaging her breast. She tangle her figures in my hair and leaned her head back while closing her eyes.

"Oh god I love you Sasuke." God I love it when she says that. I slid my hand under her shirt and started squeezing her breast. "Shit." She moaned. That was then that I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away from Naru and picked her up bridle style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I started jumping on the roofs of peoples house as fast as I could. Once I got to the door of our apartment I set Naru down on her feet and unlocked the door. Once the door was opened I shove Naru in the In the apartment and kicked the door close. I pushed Naru against the wall and crushed my mouth on hers. I grabbed her legs and wrap them around my waist then smacked them on her ass to hold her up. I moved my right hand from her ass and traveled up her back and to her hair. I then remove the chop sticks out of her hair then got rid of the hair band.

Naruko's left hand slid under my shirt as her right hand pulled off my head headband tossed it on the floor. She then brought her right hand to my hair and started pulling the edge of my hairs. I then slammed her against another wall which caused her moan louder. I pulled her away from the wall again and walked into the living room. When my knees hit the edge of the couch we fell over with me on top.

Naruko then started tugging the end of my shirt. I pulled away and lift my arms up so she can pull it over my head. I grab my shirt from her and throw it somewhere in the living room. Naru then attack my chest. She licked my abs to my neck. I moaned and pulled us up in a sitting position and onto my lap. I shid her vest down her arms and pulled her black tanktop over her head and throw it with my shirt.

I pushed her back down on the couch and attack her her naked chest. Naru wrapped her legs around my waist pulling herself closer to me.

She then started rubbing against me. "Shit Naru. Please let me fuck you." She gasp in suprise, but then she smirked.

"God yes Sasuke. Please. Make me your." I smirked and slid my hand under her and unhook her bra. This was the first time I ever was her breast and let me tell you. My cock was hard as a rock. I crush my mouth on her breast and began to suck. "Ah! Oh god Sasuke! That fells so good." She was about to unbutton my pants until there was knock on the door._ "What the fuck! Who the hell is that_!" Naru groan and started pushing me off. "Sasuke get the door." I signed then got up and answered the door and there stood Sakura looking at my naked chest not say anything. "What do you want Sakura?" I hissed.

Sakura looked up at me and blushed. "Um.. well Kakashi wanted me to come tell you that we have a mission tomarrow and we meet in the hokages office at nine." Sakura said staring at my abs.

"Thanks now go away." I just about to shut the door until Sakura stopped it. " What?"

_"Um..can I come in." _

I glared at her. "No." Then tried again, but yet again stopped by her.

"Way not?" I glared at her then got into her face.

"Because. I'm busy at the moment and if you don't get the fuck off my property. I will make your life a living hell." I hissed.

"Oh..oh ok Sasuke. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just get out of here." I then slam the door in her face and walked back into the living room, but Naruko was not there. I heard the shower run up stairs.

I walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. The hot steam hit me in the face. "Who was it?" Naru asked.

I leaned against the door frame. "It was Sakura. We have a mission tomorrow at nine."

"Oh. Ok. I'll be out in two minutes."

I signed before I answered. "Alright." I answered before shutting the door.

_"Great just great! Just when I finally get to make love to the girl that I love so much that bitch had to come."_ I thought. I then heard the door open behind me. Naru came in with black short shorts and a black tank top. I licked my lips before walking over to her and kissed her. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Ok." She said breathless. Naru walked over to the bed and got under the covers. I smirk and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

About fifth teen minutes later I came back and she was asleep. Well damn. I got into bed and pulled her into my arms before sleep took over me.

The next day at the hokages office.

**To be continued**


	8. first mission

Npov

"Your first mission will be protecting a certain individual..."

"Awesome!" I yelled. "Who is it?"

"A bridge builder from the land of Waves." There was then a nod on the door. "Come in." Then a fat old man came in with big hat.

He then had a sad look on his face. "These are the ninja who are suppose to protect me? What a joke. Blondy over there looks like if she breaks a nail she'll about it the whole time. They don't even look like ninjas."

I was just about to attack him when I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me. "Let go of me Sasuke! I'm going to kill that fat old bastard!"

"No you are not Naru. Would you calm down." Sasuke hissed in my ear.

"Naruko may not look like it, but she dose have the skills of beginning a ninja. Thanks to her strength she can knock this place down with one punch."

"Hu. Alright. I'm Tuzuna. I'm a bridge builder from the land of Waves. So don't get me killed. Even you blondie."

"That's it!" I yelled. I was about to run to him until caught me by the and lead me up as I was trying to kick myself free. "Let go of me Kakashi! I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

"Boy she has a mouth on her." Tuzuna said.

"Bite me asshole!"

"Sasuke do something would you?" I then saw Sasuke standing infront of me and grab my face then crushed his lips on my.

"After a ten second kiss, he pulled away. "Naru please calm down...for me. Please. " I signed and nod my head.

Tuzuna looked at us back and forth on me and Sasuke before asking. "So my guess that these two are together."

The hokage signed. "Yes they are."

Kakashi nervously. "Alright you guys go home and pack. We will meet at the front gate in an hour so don't be late. Oh and make sure you pack a week of clothes."

An hour pass and everyone was at the front gate waiting to go on the mission.

I was so excited about leaving the village for a few days that made me jump up and down. I then felt a hand on my shoulder making me settle down. I turn to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Settle down Naru." Sasuke said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Third Pov

Tuzuna looked at the couple and whisper to Kakashi. "Are you sure that the blond one is a ninja." Naruko heard what he said and turn to him.

"Hey you drunken son of bitch. I can easly kick your ass if you shut the fuck up."

"Naruko you really got to watch you mouth." Kakashi said.

"Well he needs to lean how to shut the hell up."

"Lets just go."

The team was lather quit for a good twenty minutes. Sakura broke the silence by asking Tuzuna some questions. While she kept going on and on Naruko notice a small puddle on her left.

_"Strange. What is a puddle doing out here on a hot day like this. There has not been any rain for four days."_Naruko thought. The next thing the group knew two ninja had Kakashi wrapped up in a spiked chain and had basically torn him into pieces. Sakura scream as the others looked shocked.

"Kakashi Sensai!" Naruko yelled. Naruko then felt someone behind her. The ninja with hands like crawl charged at her. Naruko blocked it, but scratched her up the arm. She then did a twist kick and sends the ninja to a tree. The other ninjas' chains was coming right at her when Sasuke immediately jumped up and threw both a shuriken and kunai pinning the spiked chain to a tree. Both nin tried to couldn't get the chain to budge. Sasuke landed on his hands and kicked him in the face.

"Naru! Are you alright!" Sasuke shouted as he checked her arm.

"Yea." Just then the mysterious ninjas came running at them. Naruko then stomped her foot making the ninjas loose their balance giving Sasuke and Naru a chance to attack. Sakura pulled out a kunai and stood infront of Tuzuna. Sasuke was about to attack again until the mysterious ninjas ran to Sakura. Naruko then ran in front of Sakura with her kunai out and ready. Sasuke then came running beside her doing the something. Right before the ninjas were about to attack Kakashi appeared behind them and put then in a head lock.

"Kakashi Senai! Your alive!" Sakura yelled.

"Good job everyone. I'm ever proud of all of you." Naruko was about to move until Kakashi stopped her. "Naruko. Do not move. There was poison in the claws."

"poison?" Naruko said looking at her arm. Sasuke grab Naruko arm and held it up.

"Yes. We have to go back to the village and get Naruko to a hospital." Team seven eyes went wide. Naruko glared at Kakashi and used the kunai that was in her hand to slice her arm open to get the poison out.

"Naru what the hell are you doing! Stop!" Sasuke took the kunai from her. Naruko tilt her arm so the blood will come out.

"I want to finish this. No matter."

"Naruko that is cool of how you got the poison out, but bleed out anymore. Your going to die." Naruko just smirked and pulled out some bandages and started wrapping them around her arm. Once she was done Naruko took Sasukes hand and continue to walk.

"We have a mission to complete." She called over her shoulder


	9. Zabuza

The team continued on with the their mission. When they were close to the village, Naruko heard a sound coming from the bushes. Naruko pulled out a kunai and throw it in the bushes causing a white rabbit to jump out and hop in a different diction. "What is a white rabbit doing out here?" Naruko asked Kakashi.

"I don't know." Just then a unknown mist started to surround them.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruko said. The shuniken came right at them. "What the fuck was that!" They then heard laughing surrounding them. They then saw a shadow in the mist.

"Well looks like the bridge builder got some help." Kakashi then stood in front of others.

"You guys protect the bridge builder while I take care of this guy. His chakra is powerful for you guys." Kakashi removed his headband from covering his to reveal his shaningan.

_"Son of bitch! I thought the Uchihas are the only ones who have the shaningan."_ Naruko thought.

_"How? How does he have the shaningan?" Sasuke thought_

The Wave ninja then jumped away and stood on water.

Sakura watched in shock. "Is he... Is he standing on water." Naruko and Sasuke gave Sakura an obevous look. Zabuza then did another jutsu that made him disappear in the fog. Everyone then form a circle with their kunai out and ready.

"Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura get ready." Sakura was shaking while Naruko and Sasuke was looking around for Zabuza. Naruko saw the fear in Sasukes eyes, Naruko knew that she had to snap him out of it.

"Sasuke? Keep your game face on." Naruko said while still looking around. She then saw a shadow. Narutko then got an idea. "Everyone get back!" Naruko added some chakra in her hands and slam her hands down to the ground and picked up a large piece of it and throw it in the air. When it came back down she did a spin kick and kicked it to the shadow. The shadow jumped and Kakashi then came behind Zabuza and grab him from behind and held a kunai to his neck.

"It's over Zabuza. Thanks for the distraction Naruko." Kakashi to Naruko.

"No prob. Now kill him so we can finish the mission." Zabuza then began to laught that cause everyone to look at him confused.

"This is far from over, Kakashi." Just then Zabuza turned out to be water clone.

"Shit! A water clone!"

"Suire no Jutsu" **(I think thats what it was) **Zabuza catching Kakashi off guard and large water surround him. Another water clone was form in front of them "Everyone get out here! Get the mission complete! Now!" Naruko glared at him and shook her. She tighten her headband before going a back flip in the air and throwing two kunai at the clone. The kunais pieced at the clones chest and head. Naruko did a double backflip before landing on her feet. She then ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I have a plan." She whispered in his ear.

"Great now fill me in." Naruko was just about to explain the idea until they where both punched to the ground by another clone. The clone elbow Sasuke in the rib while it stepped on Narukos chest causing them to spit out blood.

Sasuke! Naruko." Sakura yelled. Tazuna watched in shock as the two ninjas spit out blood.

Sasuke struggled to get up as he watch the clone step on Naruko. Sasuke then kicked him in the stomch causing him fly back. Sasuke gets up and helps Naruko up.

"Hey jackass! No body touch my boyfriend and gets away with." Naruko then started running to him. "Lets see how you like this! Kaga bushin no jutsu." There was now seven Narukos running his way, but the clone used his sword to block their attacks and slice then away. Naruko was then sliding against the ground with another one of her clones. Naruko then had another idea in mind. Thanks to the mist Zabuza could not see what she was doing. Naruko tranforms herself in a sherikan while the her other caught onto the idea.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to her. "Catch." Naruko throw the sherikan to Sasuke. He reached out and grabbed. He then knew what to do.

"So this is your plan. Not bad Naru." Sasuke spun around and pulled out his own. Sasuke opened it infront of him. "Demon wind sherikan. Wind meal of shadows!" Sasuke gasp in amazement. Sasuke jumped up in the air and then throw the sherikan._ "Please let this work."_ The clone jumped out of the way.

"What was that? You where not even close to hitting me." Sasuke smirked at him.

"I was not targeting you." The clone turn to see it go to the real Zabuza how also dodged it.

"Hahaha. You fucking fool." Zabuza laughted not even awhere about what happened next until the Naruko that was in front of him smirked and disappeared then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! Eat this you piece of shit!" Zabuza turn to she the blonde ninja behind him and throw a kunia at him. Zabuza dodged it causing him to disconnect his hand from the sphere that head Kakashi in. Naruko fell in the water.

"That bitch!" Zabuza growled and turn to see Kakashi standing there. They where face to face with each other.

"This ends now." Naruko then returned to the surface gasping for air. "Naruko, Sasuke I'm so proud of you both. You work together as a team." Naruko giggled.

"Thanks Sensai." She swam over to land and Sasuke helped her out. Sasuke and Naruko turn back to see there Sensai doing thirdy-five or forty-five different hand signs at equal speed. Sakura and Tazuna stared shocked while Sasuke and Naruko just watch. They knew that thanks to the shaningon he get to copy every move his aponent makes.

Kakashi and Zabuza where done there were two water dragon.

_"Sensai is so going to teach the jutsu. That is bad ass."_ Naruko thought.

Zabuza stared shocked at Kakashi like he was trying to figure out how he was able to the same moves as him. It was like looking at himself in a mirror.

Kakashi ran over to him and punched him into a large tree. Kakashi pulled out a kunai to kill him until two needles hit Zabuza in the neck, killing him.

"It's all over now." Naruko stared at dead body before glaring up at the mist ninja that is in the tree.

"Who are you! Who do you think you are!" Naruko yelled

"That is none of your business, but must take the body." The ninja jump down from the tree. He wrapped an arm around Zabuza dead body and turn to us. "Fair well." He then disappeared. Everyone stood there with shocked face until Naruko broke the silence.

"What the fuck! It took us 20 minutes to try and take him down and that kid just killed him like it was not that hard!" Naruko then dropped to her knees and started punching the ground. "What are we doing wrong! We're nothing! I can't believe it!" Sasuke then grabbed her hand making her stop. Sasuke then dropped on his knees and and cupped Narukos cheek in his hand while letting go of her other one. "Naruko, baby, save your strength."

Naruko signed and nod her head. Kakashi then stepped in. "Thank you Sasuke. For calming her down. We have a mission to complete Naruko, so save do what Sasuke says and save your straight." Sasuke pulled Naruko to her feet and wrap an arm around her. Sakura started to get more jealous of the couple as she watched. Kakashi smiled under his mask and turn to walk until he froze and fell to the ground. Everyone was first shocked about what just happened until Naruko shook her head and ran over to her Sencei.

"Are you alright Kakashi Sencei?" Kakashi just looked up at her.

"Yes. I just used to much of my sharingon." He then passed out.

**To be continued**


	10. Tree climbing

At Tuzunas house.

Npov

Kakashi was asleep on the ground as me, Sasuke, and Sakura was sitting in the corner of the room arguing over who should take off his mask.

"You do it Naruko." Sakura whispered to me.

"No way. You did not help out on the mission. So as punishment,you should do it."

"I agree with Naruko,"

Sakura looked over Sasuke shocked. "But, Sasuke." Sakura began to whine. We heard Kakashi starting to get up.

I ran over to him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"That's is good. You should get some more rest. You did yourself."

"That's ok. I want to teach you guys some new jutsu while we are here." I was about to say something when I heard a boys voice behind me.

"What's the point. Your going to die anyways." We all turned to see a boy around the age of nine standing at the bottom of the stairs glaring at us under his hat. I glared right back.

"Excuse me?" The boy did not say anything, but ran over to Tazuna.

"Grandpa!" He hugged him. The kid ran over to Tazuna to give him a hug.

"Hey kid. How are you?"

"Good. Now that your here."

Then the lady, who seems to be the mother of the boy said something. "Inari! That is no way to talk to them like that. They kept your grandpa safe."

Inari? So that's what is little brats name. The kid pulled away from Tazuna and looked up at his mother.

"Mom don't you see. These people are going to die."

I then felt like I wanted to chock the life out of this kid. "What did you say?" I shouted as I got to ring his, but Sasuke stopped me.

"Naru. calm down right now."

The boy was about to head up stairs, but he said one more thing to us. If you want to stay alive I suggest you go back were you from." Then he left. Oh that kid is going to get it.

Spov

In late afternoon we were in the forest with Kakashi Senaei. Kakashi thought while we are here until the bridge is done we can train us for a a little while since he was felling better, he dicided to teach us a new jutsu. Kakashi still could not walk that good, so he was on crunches. My team stood in the middle of the forest waiting for him give us direction and what we were going to do.

"Today I'm going to teach you tree climbing." We all exchange looks before Naru said something.

"You knew without using our hands?"

"Mmmhmm. You got it."

"Ok. Why don't you show us." Naru said.

"Alright." Kakashi made the tiger sign. I notice that his feet was glowing underneath. He then started to a walk to a tree and took one step on the tree and started to climb it. Our eye went wide as we watched him stand upside down on a long branch. Sakura started jumping up and down with excitment as me and Naru stood there calmly. "Now then. now that I showed you how it's done. You guys will try it." Kakashi pulled out three kunai and threw them towards his genin each looking at the knife that landed at their feet. "You will mark the tree to were you stopped out. You keep going and going until you reach the top.

Naru bent over and picked up hers before looking up at Kakashi. "It will also be nice if you told us what to do." She said annoyed.

Kakashi nervously laugh. "Oh right sorry. You need to channel chakra through your feet to allow you to stick to the tree. The feet are the hardest part of the body to channel chakra through so this will help you increase your chakra control which will help you use less chakra when using jutsus." I grab a kunai before I looked at Naru who looked back at me. We nod our heads before looking back at the trees and closed our eye before doing the tiger simbel.

I focus my chakra to my feet. I then started to charge at it. I ran ten steps up the tree before my feet dug a hole in the tree, making me loss my balance. I marked my spot before jumping off.

_"Humm. That's the problem. The amount of chakra that I use the more damage it will caude to the tree. So this is going to be hard."_ I thought.

"Hey this is fun!" I look up seeing Sakura sitting on a branch smiling and Naru standing upside down on a branch alittle higher then hers' glaring at her.

_"What the fuck! How the hell did they get up there so fast!"_ I glared up at the both of them.

"Whatever." I said. I should not be angry at Naru. She is doing a great job and learning fast and I was proud of her.

Naru saw my disappointment in my eyes and jumped from the tree right at my feet. She stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can do it Sasuke. Just remember the reason Sakura and Naruko were able to go so far is simple, females tend to have small chakra reserves which in turn means their chakra control is enormous, Naruko is an exception because she has much higher than normal reserves for a female so while her control isn't near perfect like Sakura's she has better control than the average male. If you put to much chakra in the weight it will cause some damage to the tree." Naru explained. I nod my head.

Third Pov

While the squad 7 was still training the young boy was standing behind a tree watching them. Inari signed before turning away

_"Their wasting their time. What's the point. Their going to die."_ He then started having flashbacks of his father.

After four hours of training Kakashi told Sakura to go guard the bridge builder because she did a great job with the tree climbing. Naruko could have went too, but she wanted to stay with Sasuke and help him.

Sasuke and Naru was trying to control their breath. Sasuke was getting more upset about the situation.

_"Why the fuck is this so hard!"_ Naruko got from the ground and took off her vest and throwing it to the ground. Sasuke stared at her with lust in his eyes. Naruko streach her arms out and pop her back. Naruko was wearing a short sleeve less shirt and was above her belly.

Naruko looked over to see Sasuke watching her. She giggled and blush. "We have to keep going Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away. "Um.. would you... um... help me." Naruko smiled and nod her head before walking over to him.

"You know I will." Naruko stood behind him to tell him what to do. "Ok. Clear your mind. Don't think of anything else but the tree."

How could Sasuke do the if Naruko big ass boobs were in his face. Sasuke felt his short become tight. Naruko look down to see his problem. She giggle before whispering into Sasuke ear.

"Your mind is not clear sweetheart." Sasuke swolled the lump in his throat. Sasuke then paid attention and let Naruko tutor him.

**To be continued**


	11. Yellling at dinner

Dinner time

Every one was eating dinner that Tsunami the daughter of the bridge the builder made for us while Kakashi stood in the corner reading his porn and sometime looking up at his team. Kakashi notice that Sasuke was eating his food slowly, like he had something on his mind, while Naruko hardly touched her food.

_"Humm. I wonder what happened to them in the forest. They did take a long time out there."_ Kakashi smirk under his mask. _"Damn why did I not spy on them?"_

Sakura then broke the silence. "You two took a long time out there. What were you doing."

Naruko looked up from her food before answering her. "I was teaching Sasuke a better way to climb the tree. He is getting better at it."

Sasuke nod his head in agreement before speaking. "We are heading back out there right after we are finish with dinner." Naruko nod her head.

"Did you guys already us to much of your chakra today? Maybe you two should rest."

Sasuke and Naruko signed before getting up and put their plates in the head to the door without looking back.

Sasuke and Naruko headed in the middle of the forest to do more training. The couple stayed out there for two hours. Twenty minutes later and with smiles on their faces, they were at the every top of their they were practicing on. With their arms cross and smiled still on their faces they were looking up at the full moon that is out.

"Beautiful." Was all that Naruko said.

"It's alright..." Sasuke looked over and jumped on the tree she was at and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "but, I would not use the term beautiful while your here."

Naruko felt her knees become weak, so she grab the tree to keep her up. Sasuke lean down and kissed her. Still an hold of the tree Naruko wrap one arm around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer to her. Sasuke right arm went around her waist while his left travel up and down her back The wind blew around them. Sasuke took her hair band out so her Naruko hair blew in the wind. Naruko knows how much Sasuke loves her hair down and blowing in the wind. Sasuke pulled, but their forehead still touched. Sasuke looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke whisper to her.

Spov

She looks so beautiful with her long golden hair blowing in the wind. Naruko grab my face to give me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too and we will grow stronger together." I smiled at the idea of me and her together to take down Itachi. It's want Itachi wants and that's what he is going to get.

"We need to get back." Naru nod her. I grab her hand and we both jumped. We let go so we can jump on the tree for us to have a soft landing. Once to the ground I grab her hand again and we walked Tsunami house. We were half way there when Naru clasps to the ground. I kneeled down beside her. "Are you alright?"

Naru looked up at me with a smile. "Yeah. I just used a little to much chakra. No big deal." She then tried to get up, but she was to weak to move. I then slid my arm under her legs and around her back and lift her off the ground. She wrap her arms around me and stared up at me dreamy. I chuckle and continued to walk to the house.

Once to the house I used my right hand to open the door then kicked it all the way open. We see everyone this sitting in the dining room table.

"Ah. You two made it. I have good news. We will be at the bridge to be guardians in two days." I sign and walked over to the table and set Naru in a seat and I sat next to her. I wrap an arm around her and pulled her to me to lay her head on my shoulder. I felt her snuggle against me. I listen to the conversation that Kakashi and Tuzuna was having until I heard a low sob coming across from me. I look up to see Inari crying.

"But why?" I felt Naru open her eye and straighten up.

"What." Inari then slammed his palms on the table and stood.

"All this stupid training is a waste of time! Gato has an hole army then he'll hunt you down and destroy you! No matter what you do! The strong always wins and the weak always loss." Naru shuff and leaned back against the chair.

"We train for a reason not to waste our time for nothin." Naru hissed.

"Why don't you be quiet! Just looking at all of you makes me sick! You don't know anything about us! You don't know what it's like to suffer!" I then shot a glare at him. He has no room to talk since he dose not know what we went through. I then felt Naru shaking. Before I had a chance to clam her down Naru shot and slammed Inari against the wall and punch the wall leaving a dent in it.

"Shut the fuck up Inari! Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about me or what I go through! You enjoy having a mother and grandpa! Great! Enjoy it because I never will! I suffer everyday since the day I was born! I have to deal with the glares every fucking day from the village that I was born in because of something that my god damn dad did before he died! Every damn day I thought about killing myself to give everyone in the village what they want-!" What! I don't want her to think like that! I'm going to talk to her about that later. "but now I have something that worth living for! Something that keeps me from killing myself! So don't you dare sit there and talk me about fucking suffering! So listen here you little shit! If you bring that up one more time, I will make your life a living hell! You got it!" She slammed him against the wall against before letting him go. I watched as she turn and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her making the pans off the counter.

"Naru." I whispered. I turn to see Inari crying and run up stair until I heard his door slam. I got up and ran to the front door to go after Naruko until Kakashi Hand grab my shoulder holding me back. I turned and glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing!"

Kakashi signed. "You guys really need to control your language." I started to growl.

"Get to the god damn point."

"Leave Naruko alone for a little while." I slap his hand off my shoulder and turn to him.

"What the hell! That is my fucking girlfriend you douch bag!"

"Look let her cool off then in the morning if she is not here you can go out and look for her." I growled.

"Fine, but if something happens to her because of that kid that is up stair right now crying, I will rise hell on everyone in this village!" I stomped up the stair and into the guest room were we staying and flop down on the sleeping bag we brought. I stared up at the ceiling. Please Naru. Don't do anything stupid or reckless.

**To be continued**


	12. The bridge and the fight

Next morning

I sun shined through the window making wake up. I look over to see if Naru was sleeping next to me, but wasn't. Shit! I got and got dress and rush down stairs to see if she there. Once I reach the last step and I saw that she wasn't, but every one else.

"Ok. Sasuke you can-" I was already out the door before he had a chance to finish. I slam the door behind me and ran in the forest. I scence her presents near by, so slow down to make her think I was no one else. I then saw her sitting on the ground looking at the girl that is coming my way. When I walked pass her I felt that knew this person somewhere. I just ignore the felling and continue to walk.

"Wow. This village dose has its suprises dose it?" I looked at her confused, but I shook it off.

"Breakfast is ready, love." I held my hand out to her. She smiled and grabs it and got up. We walked back to the house hand in hand. I turn to her to look at her body. She had dirt and grass all over her, her hand was red like she was punching the ground or something, and her hair was tangled. I don't know how she dose it, but she still turns me on. We reach the door of the house and went inside.

"Oh Naruko. Your ok. I was getting worried about you since you never came back."

Naru smiled and thank her. Naruko said that was heading upstairs to get a shower.

The next morning I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kakashi looking down at me.

"What." I whisper trying not to wake the Naruko on my chest.

"Time to get up and get ready. We head are heading down to the bridge early." _bout thanks for the heads up._ I thought.

"Alright. Give me a couple of minutes."

"Alright. Meet us infront of the house in seven minutes. Naruko is going to stay and rest. She needs to rest. She used to much chakra." He then left the room. I look down at Naru and gave her a preck on the lips before slowly getting up and getting dress.

I arange my headband and heading over to Naruko. I bent down and whisper in her ear. "I'll be back soon Naru. Get some rest." I then stood up and headed outside where the other waiting for me.

"Alright Tsunami. I leave Naruko in your hands. She used up to much chakra that tired her out." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. She is in good hands. The poor dear must be tired after all that training." I then walked infront of Kakashi.

"Please. Make sure she don't do anything until I get back. I just want her to rest." Tsunami smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. She will be alright."

"Thank you."

"Ok lets go."

Npov

I felt the heat of the sun hitting my skin. I block the sun from my eyes with my arm. I just now realized that Sasuke was not next to me with his arms around me. I slowly sat up on my elbows.

"Sasuke?" I looked around the room trying to find him. I got up and stretched my arms out. While I was getting dress I heard a scream coming from down stairs._ "What the hell is going on?"_ I looked out the window to see two men with a passed out Tsunami on a mans shoulder while it looks like they are talking to someone. I opened the window and climb out, but kept myself out of sight to get a better look. I did not know what they were waiting for until I saw Inari charging to the two men. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the roof. _"The kids got guts I'll give him that."_ One of the men pulled out a sword and was about to kill him until I grabed him and his mother. I felt a sharp pain going down my back. I groun in pain. I felt blood dripping down my back as I turn to face the two bastards.

"Naruko. Your bleeding!" Inari said in fright.

"I know, but don't worry. I'm alright. Inari take care of your mother." I ran after the two men. I jumped in the air and twist kicked them in the face knocking them out. I took out some wire from my pack and tied them together. I then turned and walked to Inari then kneed down in front of him.

"Inari. Take your mother inside. Lock the door and widow and take care of her. I have to go and help the others. I have a felling that they are introuble." Ignoring the pain in my back I took off running to the bridge and prying to god I'm not to late.

Third Pov

Things are not going so well over at the bridge. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza while Sasuke was surrounded by ice mirrors covered in scars.

_"Shit this is not going good for me and Sasuke. I wish Naruko was here right now."_

_"Naru if you can hear me. I can really use some help right now."_

As if god answer his prayer there was a puff of smoke revealing a very pissed off Naruko.

"Ok whos ass am I going to kick first!"

"Naruko! Help Sasuke! Remember you need to attack from the inside and out."

_"So if Naruko attacks from the outside. There will be a better change of getting out of this."_

"Hey Sasuke. Are you alright." There was Narutko sitting next to him.

_"Well damn."_ Sasuke thought. Just then he as some of her shadow clones outside of the mirrors.

_"So she did the know the plan. Good."_

"Glad you can join us Naru."

"Well if some one woke me up, I would have been here early." Sasuke and Naruko both got up and stared at the man in the mirrors. Sasuke then saw the gash across her back and was about to say something.

"Do you think your clones will stop me." Just then he turned around and attacked the clones that were outside of the mirror.

"Shit." Sasuke whispered. Just then thousand of needle came right at them. The two covered each other. They groan in pain and fell back to the ground. Then four needles were going to Sasuke. Naruko pushed Sasuke out of its path taking the hit. Naruko took the last punch to the that sent him to one of the mirror behind him.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruko standing while the other ninja Haku on the ground.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Ya, but are you alri-" Sasuke paused in fright. Naruko had blood coming from her mouth and needles sticking out of her neck. Naruko was then falling backward and Sasuke stood up and cought her before she hit the ground. Sasuke hugged her to his chest while she laid there breath in and out slowly. "Naruko? Why?"

"Becuase. He is still out there. Your brother. You promised to stay alive untiled you killed. You can't let your dream die." Sasuke knew she was fainting away.

"Stay with me Naru. Your going to be alright."

"I'm going to go to sleep now ok." She then slowly started closing her eyes and limped in his arms.

Spov

I stared down at her at her beautiful face as I started to shake her to wake her up.

"Naru? Baby please. Don't leave me." _Because. He is still out there. Your brother_. "Sasuke kept repeating what she said in his head.

"She was a wonderful ninja. Is this the first time you seen a friend die in battle? This is what it means to be a ninja." I then started to shake.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. She was my dream and my world and you took her away from me." I looked at ninja named Haku with death in my eyes. I softly laid Naru down on the ground and turn to the son of bitch. "I'm going to fucking kill you." I then changed to him. I was so fast that he did not see me. I slammed into him causing him to go through one of the mirrors. I pulled out six paper bomb and throw them to six mirrors. I grab Naru and jumped away from the mirrors as it exploded. I set Naru back down and punch the guys so hand that it broke the mask he was wearing. The mask started to break apart.

When I saw his face, I was shocked at what I saw. It was the same kid that I saw when I looking for Naruko.

"Why did you stop. I took some one important to you." I stared at him and pulled out a kunai and was about to stab him until he caught my hand.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't die yet." He then disappeared. In the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi charging at Zabuza with lighting, then just out of no where Haku was infront of him taking the hit.

"Foolish boy." I growl. I then heard Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was hugging me. "Your alive. Where's Naruko?" Sakura looked around trying to her. I shook my head back to where Naruko was laying at.

**To be continued**


	13. Alive and Going home

Spov

I look down at Naruko. I fell on my knees and laid my cheek on her forehead. I did not care what was going on with everything around me. Sakura kneed down next to me with her hand on my shoulder. I sat up pulling Naru to my chest and ran my hand over her forehead to get her hair away from her eyes. Tazuna was behind us and watching.

"Let it out Sasuke. You can't hold in your sorrow." I turn to him.

"We were only four years old when we met. Her parents were friends with mine. At first I hated the idea of having a girl as a friend, but then I saw her peek out from behind her mother I knew right then and there I needed to be with her." Tuzuna was listening every well. "At the age of eight her parents were murdered, but we never found out who it was. We got closer and closer by the day that goes by. We did everything together, training, sparing, and opening up to each other about our secrets. I knew that I loved her. When I asked my father about the idea about me going out with Naru. He was against it. He said it did not honor our crest that we wear, but I did not care. I loved her. Mother thought of her as a daughter and she made father buy some Uchiha clothes to make her fell like she still had a family. Since my parents death. Naruko was there where she could have gotten killed and that was the day we made the chose to be who we are." I kissed her head. "Come on Naru. Wake up. You are strong. Please. Fight."

"Sasuke." I heard a whisper. I pulled away to see her looking up at me.

"Naru you're alive." I then pulled her to a tight hug.

"Yes. I'm alive, but I can't breathe." I quickly pulled away from her. She signed and looked up at me with a smile. She slowly reached her hand up and cups my cheek in her hand. I grab her hand and kissed her palm. I saw a tear at the corner of her eyes. I smiled down at her while she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her up into a kiss. I could taste the blood in her mouth, but I could care less about that. I tangle on fingers in my hair as she did the same to mine. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was still smiling at me. I then heard noises going on ahead of me. I looked up to see Gatos army standing there. I looked down to Naru glaring up at them then turn back to me.

"Sasuke. Help me up." I did not want her to stand so I slid my arms under and lift her up.

"We will kill you all and crash this village." Right before they charged there were rocks being throw at them.

"Stop right there!" I turn to see the whole standing at the other side of the bridge with weapons.

"Inari!" Naru shouted in a happy tone.

"Sorry we are late Naruko."

"Better late than never." Inari then started yelling again.

"This is our village not yours and we defend our village no matter what!" Naru chuckle.

"Don't leave me out." Naru then did a T sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." We were then surrounded by ten Naru.

"Don't waste too much of your chakra. You already weak enough." I whisper to her.

"I know. That's why I did only ten." I then heard Kakashi.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." We were then surrounded by some Kakashi. "Now then do you still want to fight?"

"No thanks! Retreat!" Gatos army then started running away. Well mission complete then.

_Two days later_

I packed all my stuff and set my book bag near the door and head to Naru room. I slowly opened the door to hear humming while packing. I lean against the door frame before I spoke.

"You felling better?" She turned with a smile on her face.

"Yes." She stood up and walked to where I was standing and wrap her arms around me. "Did they get the build done?"

"Yes they did. They are waiting for us there, so get your stuff and we'll go." She nodded her head and went back to packing.

**To be continued**


	14. Garra and his team

_Village_

Nar pov

Me and Sasuke head back to our apartment to put our backpack away before we headed out in the village. Kakashi said that he had to do something important when he saw that hawk flying above us and disappeared. Sasuke and I were talking about what jutsu we should try out next while walking around the village.

"So we will go to the training ground around six?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yep." We then heard Sakura voice behind us. We turn around to see her running up to us. Sakura blush when stared at her.

"S-S-Sasuke... I was wondering...if you like to train with me?" She blush harder. "You know so we can know each other better."

Sasuke signed and slapped his head and glared at her." I swear to god you are getting worse every hour of the day. Why don't you do more training and less flirting because out of the three of us you are the weakest one." I saw her hopes smash to the ground. I signed and turn to see Konohamaru squad running up to my. Konohamaru stop which caused Moegi and Udon to bump into him.

"Naruko-kun! Your back. Can we play ninja now boss?" I signed and turned to Sasuke.

"You go on to the training field. I meet you there." Sasuke smiled and gave me peck on the lips before disappearing.

"Ooooooh!" I heard from behind me. I turn to face Konohamaru and his squad. "So my guess that is your boyfriend." He said holding up his pinky figure. I just smirked at him.

"Yes. Sasuke is my boyfriend." I then heard Sakura behind.

"I will not give up on him! He will be mine!" Sakura to walk away until Konohoamaru said something really stupid.

"Yeah right! Why would he want an over large forehead girl for a girlfriend!" Thats when time stood still. _'Oh fuck.'_.

I bent next to Konhoamaru. "You need to start running." I whispered in his ear. Sakura then turned back to us with death in her eyes. Konoamaru yelled and started running with Sakura behind him with his squad be going after him. They ran to the corner and that's when heard Konohoamaru scream. "Naruko help!" Sakura must have gotten him. I ran around the corner to see a man with weird makeup on holding him up with blond girl standing behind him.

"I hate little brats like you." He raised his hand up and made it into a fist to punch him. I then ran up to them.

"Hey! Let him go right now before kick your ass shit head!" I glared at him.

He chuckled. "Ya right. What is blond headed bitch going to do about it." I then started shaking in anger which caused the ground to move.

"Say." I right knuckle. "That." Then the other. "Again." He smirked.

"Blond headed bitch-" I then ran after him with my fist ready to hit him. He dropped Konohoamaru and moved out of the which caused me to hit the ground. My hit made the ground crack.

"Oh shit!" Makeup man said. Just then rocks came out from the tree. I look up to see Sasuke sitting in the tree watching tossing another stone up and down. He then crush the stone in his hand.

"Get lost." Dust then blow out of his hand. Sakura and Moegi started screamed like fan girls. I rolled my eyes as I saw the guy with makeup on pulled something that hung from his back. Before he had a chance to do something coming from the tree that Sasuke was in.

"Kankuro that's enough." We all looked up to boy around my age with red hair standing upside down on a branch with death in his eyes. The one named Kankuro looked fright.

"H-hey Garra." Hum Garra. Great I have some competition.

"You are a disgrace to our village." He said in a deep voice.

"But. They started it."

"Shut up." He said in a death voice that caused the kids run behind me. "Or I'll kill you." I think I'm starting to like this guy. The boy then disappear around some sand and he was standing right in front of them. "Lets go." Sasuke then jumped off the tree and landed beside me.

"Hey you. What's your name." Blondie then turned around blushing.

"Me?" I saw Sasuke roll his eyes while I chuckled. Another fangirl.

"No. The one with gourd on his back." The red turn to face us.

"I'm Garra of the sand. I'm wondering who you two are."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruko Uzumaki." I said with a smile.

"And I'm Sak-"

"I could care less about you. You bubblegum bitch." He said cutting her off and started walking away. I started to laugh at the name he gave her. I like him.

Me and Sasuke watched as they disappeared around the corner. Sasuke turn to me and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close to me. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. "God you are some sexy when you act like that." I moaned softly and low so no, but Sasuke could hear.

"Same goes for you." I ran my hands down his chest.

"Lets get you home." Sasuke whispered to me. I nod my head. He then slide his hands down my ass to my thigh lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he then started jumping on houses. I saw Sakura and the kids looking shocked. I blush that they were watching us. I felt us us stop. I saw that we were right infront of our apartment. Sasuke pulled out his key and opened the door. He carried me inside and kicked the door closed.

Spov

**(Lemon. Don't like then skip it)**

I slammed her against the wall in the hallway. She got rid of my headband and equipment pack then throw on the ground. I did the same for hers. I walked all the to our bedroom and I kicked the door closed. I set her on the ground and she pushed me against it. Naru walked over to me and started tugging my shirt off. Once it was over my head she throw it to the floor while I took off my arm bands **(Don't know what they are sorry)**. She attacked my chest then. I pulled her hair band out letting her long blond hair fall. I wrapped my arms around her waist then slid them over belly and inside her vest to pull it off. Her vest hit the floor. She crushed her lips on mine wand started pulling me to the bed. She fell on the bed with me on top of her. I kicked my shoes off as she slid in the middle of the bed and I crawled over her.

She flipped us so she was on top. I sat up and took her sleeve less shirt off and throw it some where in the room. She pushed me back down then moved her hair out of her face. She leaned down and kissed me again. I slid my hands up her skirt massaging her ass. She started to moaned as she slid up and down against me.

"Shit Naruko. That fells good." I said as I pulled away and attacked her neck. She panted as I ripped her pantie off. She sat up on my lap and went after the button of my shorts. She pulled them down along with my boxers. She gasp when she saw how big I was. She brought her hands to her back and undid her strap less bra and throw it some where. I looked at her tits with hunger.

"Sasuke. Condom." I reached over in the night stand and pulled lout an un open box of condoms. I opened the box and pulled one out. I handed it to her and she ripped it open. She rolled the condom down my cock making me moan. She lean down and whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes!" She then slowly slid down my cock. I could tell it was painful for her, but she continued. I gasp as I was fully inside of her. She then started sliding up and down slowly. "God! You fell so good. I wanted to do this for so long."

She moaned before she said something. "Me too."

"Naruto please pick up the pace." Naru land her hand behind her while leaning back giving me a good view of tits. She started picking up the pace.

"Ah... Oh my god! No know wonder adults do this all the time! This fells fucking amazing!" She yelled. We may be twelve, but we just love each other so much. I sat up and while my arms around her and attack her neck while she leaned up and wrap her arms around me pulled me closer to her. She pace went faster as I helped her. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"That's ride me Naru!" She tighten her grip around me. I flipped her over and pushed her down on the bed.

I grab the head board as fucked her hard and fast. "Fuck me Sasuke!" She started clawing my back. The bed was hitting the wall behind it. "Oh your the man! Your the man!" She wrapped her legs around me pulling me deeper inside of her. I took my hands off the head board and grab her breast. "Fuck!"

"Oh my god Naru! You are so fucking hot baby! Come for me! Come me god dammit!" She screamed as we both came.

"I love you Sasuke!"

**(Over)**

I land on top of her we were then trying to control our breathing. We looked each other in the eyes. I lean down and kissed her. I tangle her figures in my hair. I pulled away again. " I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." I pulled out of her and laid next to her. I looked at the clock. It was 8:30 pm. I wrapped my arms around Naru pulling her close to me. She relaxed in my arms as she laid her head on my chest. I closed my eyes to relax too. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck! Who the hell could that be?" I got up from the bed and put my shorts back on. "I'll be right back." I said to Naru. I walked down the hall to the front door. There stood Sakura.

"Some one better be dead." I growled.

"N-no. Kakashi wants us to meet at the bridge tomorrow for a meeting at eight."

"Great. Now fuck off." I slammed the door in her face and walked back in the bedroom where Naru was. She was under the covers waiting for me.

"Who was that?"

"Sakura again. We have a meeting tomorrow at the bridge at eight."

"Mmmm. Alright. Come back to bed." I smirked and took my shorts off and crawled under the covers with her. She her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night Naru."

"Good night Sasuke." She leaned up and kissed me. We pulled away and went to sleep with smiles on our faces.

**to be continued**


	15. The test

Npov

I woke up with a smile on my face and in the arms of the love of my life. I check the clock on the night stand on Sauce side. It showed seven thirty in the morning. I looked at my sleeping lover. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake him up. I grab a robe and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make him some breakfast. I knew there will hickeys all over my neck and I have to cover them. I made him some toast and while I was making him some egg I felt arms wrap around me.

"Man. I love how you look from behind." He started massaging my breath. I lean my head back against his chest and let out a moan. I closed my eyes tight as he started sucking on my neck.

"S-Sasuke We have to be at the bridge in twenty five minutes." I said using my strength to push him away and get his breakfast ready. I got out of his grip and handed him his plate and gave him a peck on the lips before heading into the bedroom to get ready. About five minutes later Sasuke came into the room and started getting ready. When I was dressed and ready I went into the hall and grab my head band that was still on the ground and tied it around my forehead. Sasuke then came right beside me and grabbed his head band from the ground and tied it around his forehead. I nod at each other to say that we are ready to go. We walked out the door locking it behind us and ran to the bridge.

Once we got to the bridge we waited for five minutes until Sakura came up.

"Hey guys. How are you this morning?" I shrugged and turn to look in the water.

_Two hours later_

I was so ready to kill that son of bitch when I see him. Just then there was a puff of smoke and there stood our dip shit Sensei.

"You know what Sensei! If you are not going to be here on time then don't tell us the fucking time to meet here you fucker!" I yelled

"Yes. Sorry about that. There was an old lady who needed help with-"

"Just fucking tell us why you want us here you perverted bastard!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Well I got a surprise for you three...I've recommended you three for the chunin exam." I just started at him. Oh. My. God. No way. The chunin exams are really important about if you could become a ninja. Fuck ya!

He pulled out three applications and handed them to us.

"Here, fill them out and turn them in to Room 301 at the academy by 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. You don't have to compete if you don't want to, the choice is yours."

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei! I love you" I gave him a hug before walking away reading the application. Sasuke came up beside me as he was looking at the application as well. Sasuke looked over at me with a smirk.

"This I will enjoy." Sasuke said putting his arm around me and gave me peck on the lips.

"Ya this will. I hope we get some fighting in."

"I know we will." I stop and turn to him. "Hey head to the training ground and I will meet you there." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him making my best press up against his chest.

"That's what you said yesterday, but you gotten yourself into some trouble and we ended up having the best hour of life." I smirked at him and gave him peck on the lips and slid my tongue on his lips.

"I'll meet you there." I said to him and took off running to apartment to sign the paper. I unlocked the door and slam the door open and ran into the kitchen to get a pen. Luckily I found one sitting on the kitchen table. I grabbed it and signed it. I smile down at the paper as I looked at what I signed. I giggled and set it on the court so I would not lose it. I ran opened it. I was shock to see Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke what are you doing here? I told you I'll meet you at the training grounds."

"I have to talk to you Naruko." _Naruko? What happen to Naru like he always called me?_ I looked at him closely and saw that it was a substitution. I smirked at the imposter who stood before. Looks like I'll meet the real Sasuke later, but first I have to take care of this guy first. I smirked at him and grab his hand. "Ok Sasuke-kun." He just nods his head. Ha there another reason why it's not him. _He hates it when I call him that._ This was going to be fun.

Spov

While I was practicing my with my kunai targets I saw Naru coming this way. I smiled at her and ran up to kiss her, but she stopped me. _What the hell_.

"I have to talk to you the chunin exams."

"Ok what's up?" She signed and looked down on the ground shaking her head.

"I think we should give on it." _"Ok what the fuck is going on here? Since when has she ever quit?"_

Nova

We walked to a different training ground where it's foggy.

"So what's up?"

"I want you to give up on the exams." _Ha. He can kiss my ass to think that I will give up on the exam. _"I don't want you to get hurt Naruko. So please give up." I signed and walked up to him. I grab his shoulders and kicked him in the nuts. He gasps and hit the floor.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid you son of bitch." I glared down at him.

"What is it Naruko."

"That. That right there. The real Sasuke never calls me Naruko unless I'm in trouble. So get the fuck out of here!" I punched him in the face that sent him flying in the woods. I jumped and lauded on top of him. He then transform into a ninja from the mist. He had his face cover and a huge umbrella on his back. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up to me to look me in the eyes. "You listen to me you son of bitch. I am going to take the chunin exams and if I see you there. I will beat the hell out of you." I punched the ground next to him leaving a hole in the ground. I smiled and got up to leave. "You been warned." I then disappeared in the trees. _Now time to meet up with Sasuke._

Spov

I continued to stare at her shocked. "What- what do you mean we should give up. Where the fuck did that come from!"

Naru signed. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but we don't have time for it." _Ok. Something is wrong here. She knows I don't like Sasuke-kun._

"Really?" I sound dark.

"Yes." I then looked at her carefully. I saw that her vest was open. I smirked then jumped up in the air and kicked her in the face sent whoever it was to a tree. She looked up at she shocked. "What are doing?"

"Who the fuck are you?" She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun. I'm Naruko." I ran up to her and grabbed her throat causing her to cough.

"The real Naruko would not call me Sasuke-kun because she knows I hate that and-"I smirked. "She would have hickeys all over her neck." The person looked shocked. I then kicked her to the ground. She then transform into someone from the mist. "Stay out of our village or I will kill you." He then turned to me.

"The chunin exams will be much harder and you better be prepared." He then disappeared.

"Whatever." Was all I said.

"Sasuke!" I looked to see another Naruko, but her vest zipped up. I smirked while she jumped down from the tree and walked over to me.

"Sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of first." I smirked and shoved her against the tree I was behind of and opened her vest to lots of hickey. I then know she was the real one. I leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"That's ok. I kept myself busy." She moaned as I attacked her neck.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this. We have to practice so we can kick ass in the chunin exams." I smirked at her. That's my Naru.

"Alright let's start."

**To be continued**


	16. First day of exams

_Next day_

Naru and I were standing outside the academy waiting for Sakura. I then heard Naru yelling beside me. "Hey pinky! You're late!"

I turn to see Sakura walking up to us. "Right. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura then looked at me. I saw something in her eyes, but what.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Ya."

"Ok! Let's do this shit!" Naru yelled. I smirked and grabbed her hand and we headed inside. We walked up the stairs to the second floor were we saw people surrounding a door and two people getting picked on.

"Please. We have to get through." Said a girl with brown hair and meet ball head.

"The chunin exams are not for little girls like you. Why don't you just go back and play with your doll." I looked over at Naru who was looking at me. We both nod our heads and continued to walk.

"What a speech now step aside and let me through." Naru then walked up beside me.

"And cut the Gen justu shit. We are going to the third floor." Everyone around us started to whisper. "Go ahead tell them Sakura." Sakura turn to Naru confused.

"You have the sharpest eye in the group so you must have seen it miles away." I finished.

"I must have? Why sure. Of course ya this is only the second floor." Then the third floor signed turned into a second floor sign. Every one gasps what they saw.

Nova

God live it when people act like that. The kid with bandages on his face smirked at us.

"So you saw through our jutsu. Hehe. Why are you two smart, but let's see how can do about this." He was just about to kick Sasuke and Sasuke was about to kick back until the teen that was getting his ass kicked just a few moments ago stopped it. He grab their foot to stop the kick. Sakura watched in shock. _Come on Sakura. You never seen your parents move that fast before._ I rolled my eyes and continue to the watch the scene. I then saw his group walk up.

"Lee. I thought you said that we should keep a low profile." The freak with white eyes said to him.

"I know, but." The brushy brow freak with the green tights turned and blushed at Sakura. He then walked you to Sakura. "I am Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?"

"Yes."

He then smiled at her and gave a thumb up. "Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with all my might." I then did not want to watch this. I walked over to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips as Sakura shot Lee down. Sasuke smiled at me before we heard call us.

"Hey you over here." We both turn to face meatball head and white eye freak. "Its common courtesy to say your own name before asking some else." Sasuke answered. White eyes looked annoyed.

"You two are rookies right? How old are you?" Sasuke turn to me.

"We are not ablaze to answer." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What did you say?" He growled. Meatball head blushed as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke grab my hand turn us around to see Lee leaning against the wall.

"A weirdo?" Sakura huffed before grabbing Sasukes hand making us leave the other chunin behind. We walked to the stairs. Sasuke looked over at me.

"So this is the big bad chunin exams?" Sasuke asked annoyed. I got where he was coming from that remark.

"I know right. It's a freak show." When we came to the center of the hall I felt some ones presents behind us.

**To be contined**


	17. Lee

"Hey you! The one with the attitude!" We turn to see the bushy brow freak upstairs looking down at us. I shook my head as Sakura looked scared.

'What do you want?" Sasuke asked with a plain voice.

"I want to fight" I then started to laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You fight Sasuke? What a waste of time." He then jumped down.

"Let's see how good he is. This he challenge me."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. Let's do this." I turned to Sasuke.

"No Sasuke. Me first." I stepped forward.

"Go ahead Naru. You try," I smirked and ran to him. I jumped up to kick him in the face, but he dodged it. I had a shocked look on my face. I spun around to punch him, but grab my wrist. I then kicked in the stomach, but that was not enough for him to let me go. He then let go of my wrist and kicked me in the stomach sent back against the wall.

"Naru!" Sasuke then ran to him to kick him, but missed. I continued to watch Sauce and fight. Sauce was getting the shit beat out of him. _"What the hell kind of jutsu is that."_ My eyes went wide.

"Sasuke! It's tie jutsu!"

Sasuke was the kicked up in the air with behind him. Lee unwrapped him bandages. _"Oh shit!"_

A kunai then came out of nowhere and hit the bandages. The turtle popped out of smoke. "Alright! That's enough!" My mind went blank. _"What the fuck is that."_

"Sasuke!" I turn to see Sakura slide across the floor catching Sasuke. "Sasuke are you alright." Sasuke pushed her away and glared at Lee who was in front of the turtle.

"You were watching the whole time?"

"Of course I was." _He is talking to a turtle and its talking back._

"I'm sorry." _Now he is apologizing. That has to be his sensei or something. _Lee then starting and continued the conversation with the animal. I stood up and walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura was standing at watching.

"This guy is an idiot." I whispered.

"How could I loss to him."

I turn to Sasuke. "Because it was tie jutsu, so makes it harder since we don't know it yet."

"Alright come on out! Gai Sensei!" Then a puff of smoke came from on top of the turtle revealing a guy with green tight and in the weariest position ever.

"Hey what's shaking! How are you doing everybody! Is life treating you good?" My team and I started screaming.

"What the fuck! He has the biggest eye brows ever! Their almost alive!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke like a scared little child. Sasuke was kind of freaked out as well._ That has to be his son or something._

Third Pov

I then saw him balled his hand into a fist and punched Lee in the face. "You are a fool!" They all started screaming again as they watched Lee fall to the ground. The one name Gai walked over to Lee and kneed down next to him.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I had too."Tears was forming in their eyes.

"Sensei. I'm-"

"It's alright Lee"

Lee then jumped into his arms. "Sensei!"

"Now, now don't cry." They looked at them in discussed.

_How the fuck did I loss to him_

_How could I loss to someone that lame_

_Their crazy_

Naru looked like she was going to get sick. She turned to her team. "Can we just get out here." She whispered. Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads then turned and walked away.

"We lost to him! That bushy brow freak! That's it! Once this day is over, I'm going to train my ass!" Naruko yelled.

" That's right Naru. If I lost to someone like that again I'm going to have a nervous breakdown." Sasuke said as he took Naruko hand as they walked up to the door where Kakashi was standing in front of.

"Good for you to come. Are you ready?" Naruko smirk and cracked her knuckles while Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads. Kakashi then stepped aside to let then through. "Go right ahead and good luck." Team 7 opened the two doors and walked in. Once the doors closed behind them they were welcomed with glares from other graduates.

"Oh shit." Naruko said.

**To be continued**


	18. What do I do

"Sasuke-kun!" They heard from behind them. Naruko and Sakura turned to see Ino on Sasukes back" I was scared that I would not see this gorgeous face of yours?" Sakura then exploded.

"Hey back off Ino-pig! He is mine!" Ino stuck her tongue out at her. Sasuke shoved her off and grab Naruko hand and lead her to the corner of the room where there was a chair. Sasuke sat in the chair with Naruko on his lap with her leg on each side of him. He pulls her into a deep kiss. Not even caring that everyone is watching them. Naruko wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hand slide up and down her back and under her shirt. She moaned as she started tugging the ends of his hair. He ran his across her stomach then under her bra. Naruko pulled closer to him. Sasuke pulled away and went for her neck. Naruko then pulled him away to whisper in his ear.

"Sasuke. Not here. Wait till we get home." Sasuke cursed under his breath, but he knew that she was right, so he gave her peck on the lips.

Kiba then started speaking. "Yeah, Make out in front of everyone."

"What a drag." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head as Naruko and Sasuke getting up.

Then a Kabuto and his team came walking up. "You better control the horny teens." Sasuke and Naruko glared at him. "These two look like they can kick any ones ass just by looking at them. I remember being like that." Kabuto said.

"Is this your second year or something?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. This will be my eighth." Naruko eyes went wide.

"God damn you suck. I mean come on man. Eight?" Kabuto smirked at Naruko.

"Look cutie. I'm not the only one who failed so many times. So you should keep that pretty little mouth of your shut." Naruko looked around the room again to see everyone glaring at her. Naruko smirked.

"What the fuck are you looking at! You better stop the god damn glares before I kicked all your asses! So don't fuck with me unless you want to get killed!" Naruko yelled at the class.

Sasuke pinch the bridge of his nose and shook his head with a smirk on his face. _This is going to be interesting and she always ask me why I love her. What can I say. She just so damn hot when threatens people._

Npov

Just when I was done yelling at everyone in the classroom Sasuke grab my arm and started leading me to an open seat. "Teammates can't sit together, so Sasuke has to sit at another table." Sasuke eyes widen.

"Well that's fucking bull shit." He said. I turned his head to face and kissed him.

"You will be fine now go find seat." I gently pushed to another table. When I sat down that's when I blew up. "A fucking paper test! What the fuck!" I slam my head hard on the table cursing under my breath. I then felt a chair move beside me. I turn to see Hinata. "Hey Hinata." I smiled at her. She turned and blushed at me. That's weird. Is she sick or something? "Are you alright?"

She blushed harder. Yep. Weird. "Yes. I'm fine. Let's just do our best." She smiled. I smiled back and nod my head. Just then smoke appeared in front of the classroom.

"Alright you little shit! Shut the hell up so we can get started." A man with scars on his face and his headband covering his head appeared in front of the classroom. "My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm going to be you're exam teacher for today, so you listen and shut up." He turned to the choke board and the first thing he wrote was rule 1#. _"Rules? What the fuck kind of test is this?" _

"Alright the first rule will be all you little bastard's will start out with ten points, the test has ten questions each worth one point. Have I lost anyone yet? No? Good, for each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all ten rights, and you keep your ten points. But for example you answer three questions incorrect we subtract one point for every wrong answer bringing your total down to seven. Sound simple? Good because it's about to get a bit tricky.

2# rule is that if any of you get caught cheating three times you and your team will be sent out and not return until next year." _Three times? I thought if you get caught once then you get out just like that._

3# rule is that this written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty point total." I then slam my head on the desk harder than the last time. _I'm so fucked! Kill me now. Ok. If Sasuke and Sakura do well on this test then there will be a chance that we will all pass. So there is a chance. "_By the way. If any of you get's a zero_. _Your team will fail."

I than began to panic and I had a felling someone was going to kill me.

"You have one hour to complete this test. The test starts. Now!" I turned my paper over and looked at the questions. _What the fuck kind of questions are these?"_

Sasuke pov

I looked around the room to see everyone struggling. _What kind of test is this? I could not understand one of these problems. The other teachers are just sitting there. Watching our every move. What is with this test?_ Then one of the chunin wrote some ones name down. _Someone just got nailed. That another thing. Why are we given three times to caught cheating? We should be sent out of class right then and there. It's like they want us to cheat. That's it! They are judging our gathering skills. Come on Naru you can do this. Just figure it out before it's too late. Now time to start. Sharingan!_

Npov

I was one second away from having a nervous breakdown. Three teams have already failed and tossed out. I then got an idea. I smirked and set my pencil down and put my hands under the desk and did some hand signs. I gather all my chakra in my left hand. I grab my pencil in my other hand. I look over to the kid and saw to his pencil down to massage his neck. I gave light stomp to the ground to making the table rock and causing his pencil to fall to the ground. The kid cursed and bent down to get it. I set my hand on his paper very quickly then laid my hand back on my paper. I then saw the answer become visible on my paper that will last for two hours. _Take that bitches! So fuck this test it can kiss my smart lazy ass! _I started to giggle now for the tenth question.

"Alright you little bastards! It's time for the tenth question. Now here's how it goes if any of you fail on the tenth question. You fail and never again return." My blood was boiling and my palms were starting to sweat. I saw kina in the corner of my eye shot up in his seat.

"Hey that's bull man!" I then shot up too.

"Yak! Almost half this fucking class had to retake the exam! More than that they have taken it more than five times! Like that gray hair four eyes bastard that sits in the corner of the room." I pointed at Kabuto.

"Well to bad. I'm making the rules this year, so shut the hell up, sit down and choose your choice. Are you in or out?" He was not talking to me anymore. _What the fuck do I do!_

**To be continued**


	19. Second test

Third pov

Sasuke stared at Naruko. Knowing that she is having a difficult time of choosing.

_Naruko just raise your hand. We will not be mad at you Naruko._ Sakura thought. When she saw that Naruko was not going to raise her hand. Sakura signed know that she will have to do it. Before she should Naruko started to raise her hand. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruko in surprised. Naruko was shaking with her hand half raised and eyes tightly shut. Naruko then shot her eyes open and slam her hand back on the table trying not to break it in half.

"Just shut the fuck up already! Trying to sound all big and bad to scare us, but listen to me you scar face bastard! I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I will not back down, do you understand me!" Naruko shouted. Sasuke smiled at his hot girlfriend. Sasuke against a kid that is sitting right next to him.

"Hi how's it going." The kid looked at Sasuke. "I'm hitting that." He pointing at Naruko.

"Are you sure you don't want to quit?" Ibiki said.

Naruko smirked at him. "First. I don't answer stupidest questions and second I don't repeat myself. So get on with the fucking question." Ibiki looked around the room and signed.

"Those of you that are still here….you all passed the first test."

Third pov

Sakura dropped her pencil to the floor while Sasuke and Naruko snapped the pencils in half with pissed off looks on there faces. Sakura then stood up.

"What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Ibiki smiled and started to laugh.

"There never was one." Naruko looked like she was going to explode.

"What the fuck! You wasted an hour of my time for nothing!" Naruko then slam a fist to table and this time causing the legs to break. Hinata had a shoke look on her face while Ibiki eyes went wide like dinner plates. "Your lucky it was the table and not." Naruko hissed.

Sakura smacked her head. "Naruko just shut up and let him explain." Naruko turned and glared at the pink hair bitch.

"Shut the fuck up you pink headed bitch!" Sakura glared at Naruko.

"Ok the both of you shut up and let explain! The idea of this test is more like testing your spying skills, because who know what might happen on a mission. It's really important to know this kind of skills." While he was talking Ibiki was taking off his headband. Everyone gasp when they saw his head. There were scars every inch of his head. "If you don't want to end up like this then you all need to understand what this exam is about. It's testing your ability ,skills, and survival. I'm proud of all of you for passing this test now it's time for you next-" While he was talking and putting his headband back on there was a huge black ball that crashed in the window and a women inside of it with hair up in a bun, ANBU armor, a gray jacket, and short.

Naruko gave her best 'What the fuck look' when she saw what was writen on the sign 'Next task'.

"Heads up little shit! This is not the time to be celebrating! I'm Anko Mitarashi your second task proctor! Ready for the second test! Alright then get your asses up and lets go!"

Everyone in the classroom started at her not moving a single inch and stared at her like she last her mind. Ibiki then came out from behind the large sign that was blocking his way. "Um...Anko. Can you or can you not, sence the mood in this room. No one is celebrating right so calm down a bit." Anko like embarrassed about her entrance then she nothing that the classroom still looked pretty full. She gave him a smirk.

"Looks like you went easy in this class." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Well they all got their spirits back up when a loud blonde spoke up." Naruko hissed and stood up.

"Fuck you! You scar face asshole! Now lets get this other fucking task on the way! I'm not wasting any more of my fucking time you dip shit!" Anko looked at Naruko with a smirk. She could tell she was going to have fun with this one. Already she was starting to like her and her spirit.

"I like that girl spirit. Now all you shit heads! Get the fuck up and lets go." Ibiki stayed behind to get the test papers.

In front of the gate of the Forest of Death

The genin teams all stood in front of a gate watching what was going on in the inside. Naruko was in Sasukes arms with Sakura still watching what was going on in the inside. When Sakura saw a bird laid on a tree branch and a snake ate it her body began her shake. "Man. This place is creepy." She whispered.

Naruko did not say anything , but formed a smile on her face and a small laugh. "This looks like this could be my private playground." Sasuke then stood right behind her with arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Welcome friends to your next task. This task is all about survival. This is the training ground called the Forest of Death." Every one started to whisper while Narukos smiled spread wider on her face.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

Anko looked at the girl. She started at Naruko for a moment before smiling. "Well looks like we got ourself a tought girl." With a fash a kunai flew on the right side of her face leaving a cut on her cheek. Then was snatched out of Sasukes arms. "You think you can handed this? Your not afraid are you? Little girls like you always leave their spread all around this forest." Anko blush the blood off her cheek and licked it off her figure. Naruko turned to her.

"You just made my day more exciting" Anko looked shocked, but kept her smile on her face. She liking the girl a lot more.

"Let see how you feel during these task." Anko said then walked back to the front. Sasuke walked back over to Naruko while glaring at Anko and took Naruko in his arms against then kissed her cheek where the scratch was. "Now I will pass out some forms for everyone to sign." Anko then glance at Naruko. "Here pass these out for me." Naruko took a paper and pass the rest one the other team members then started to read.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked.

"It's if you die we wont have take responablity of what happenes to you. Now! Each team will choose a gate to enter. You get 120 hours in the Forest of Death, so that is only one week."

Choji then started his panic attack. "What are we supose to do for food!

Naruko rolled her eye and looked over at Sasuke. "Five buck he won't last five minutes without eating." Naruko whisper to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and gave her peck on the lips.

Anko responded to Chojis question. "Don't worry. There is alot of things for you to eat in there, like fish, fruit, plants, and bugs." Anko then pulled map and opened it to the genin. "Training Feild number 44 is surrounded by 44 entrence are rives, forest and a town in the middle of the forest. It's about ten kilometer from the gates to the tower. In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The consent of which is- "Anko rolled the map back up and put it away. "anything- goes scroll battle."

I turn to sasuke who also had a confuse look on his face. "Scrolls."

"Yes. I want you to fight for two scrolls. The Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll. All together, 26 team has gone throught the first team, 13 teams will get the Heaven scroll and the other teams get the Earth scroll. I hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simple, that's what you vying for."

Sasuke then stepped to Naruko side. " And the conditions to pass?"

"Three of you will be bringing an Earth and Heaven scroll to the center of the tower"

"That mean , of the 13 teams, half of them will fail." Sakura called out.

"Yes and do not forget that this test is timed."

"Also there are man- eating animals in there, poison plants, weeds and more." Kabuto said

"Also, it's improbable that all 39 people in thirteen teams will pass." Neji said.

Naruko took a step forward. "With each passing day, the intervals of action gets longer, while the time to recover is shorter...sounds like fun to me." Naruko smiled. Sasuke tighten his grip.

"On top of that you are surrounded by nothing, but enemies, even falling asleep will be possible."

Anko nod her head. "And, besides those injured during attempted to capture the scrolls. There will definitely be people who are unable to endure the rigors of the course."

"So you can quit in the middle of it right?" Shikamaru questioned.

Anko turned to Shikamaru. "According to the rules, you can't give up in the middle of it! Now be a good boy and spend five days in the forest."

Shikamaru signed. "Just great. This is going to be such a drag."

" Now moving on, to the condition of disqualifcation. Number one, If all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls or time limit. Number 2, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitable. Those two, and this is a supplement. Do not look at the content of the scroll until you get to the tower."

"What happens if it open?"

"Trust me kid, you do not want to know. Now! The gates will open in thirty minutes! You will get your scroll in fifteen minutes. Oh and one last advice. Just don't die!"

**To be continued**


	20. Let the fuck begin

Nar pov

Sasuke was sitting on the behind a rock with me standing by his side looking at the paper. We both turned our attention to the stand where we are suppose to get the scroll at. We saw chonin pulling a certain arround it.

"Now I see, so you wont know which is given to each team... and you won't know which of the three is carrying it." I squat down next to him.

"Just keep your game face on." I said. Sasuke signed and pulled me onto his lap.

"You know I love you."

"Of course I know." I grab the back of his neck and leaned in slowly. Sasukes breathing became inpatient and crushed his lips on mine. His tongue slipped in my mouth battling with mine. He turned my to face him and my legs on each side of him. I ran my hand down his back and up his shirt, grabbing his shoulders. I moaned as his hands went up the front of my sleeveless shirt massaging my breast. I pulled away and licked the side of neck.

"God Naru. If people were not around right now. I would be ripping off your fucking clothes."

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Same here." I said breathless and crushed my lips on his again. About another ten seconds into the kiss, I heard someone behind us.

"Hey!" I pulled from Sasuke and turned to see Anko coming this. "None of that here. Now get your papers and go get your scroll." I nod my head got up. Sasuke grab my hand and lead to the stand where Sakura was standing there waiting. We went in, turned in our paper and one of the proctors gave me a Earth scroll. I put it in my pack and walked to gate 41 and waited.

About another fifteen minutes we heard Ankos voice. "Alright heads up you little shits! The second part of the exams has begun!" The gates then flew open.

Me and my team walked in. "Alright! Lets do this!" We then started jumping through the trees. _Let the fun begin_

**To be continued**


	21. First fight, what now

Spov

Sakura, Naruko, and I landed jumped from branch to branch until we saw a clearing. We jumped off tree and the moment our hit the ground we heard screaming from behind us.

"That sounded like someone was screaming." In the corner of my eye I saw Naruko rolling her eyes. We then heard ravens flying above us. "I don't like the look of this."

Naruko put her hands behind her head. "Sakura, would you stop worrying for once." Sakura yap when we heard something behind us. Naruko pulled out a kunai. "I'm on it." She then started walking behind a tree and disappeared.

"Naruko, no." I whispered. Sakura walked over to my side.

"I hope she will be alright." I did not pay attention what Sakura was saying. Right now, I was thinking of Naru. About a few moments later Naru came back.

"Nothing there." Was all she said, but I got a good look at her. I jumped in the air and kicked her in the face sending her back against a tree.

"Sasuke, What are you doing?" I did not answer her, but watched in imposter looking at me.

"Yeah, what the hell was that for?" I still not answer, but attacked. She blocked my attack and jumped in the tree. I jumped behind her and kicked her off.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch out Sakura. I think he has gone crazy." She said.

"Yeah right, but I'm the one to take you out!" I pulled out a kunai and lounged at her.

"Alright you asked for it!" She pulled out a kunai and attacked me. We battle for 20 seconds before she pulled away.

Sakura then started to talk. "Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Take a good look at her. Alright talk. What have you done to Naruko?" She looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about? I am Naruko."

"Then where's the cut on your cheek." She then looked more shocked and I heard Sakura gasp behind me. "You also have your shuriken holster on your left thigh, Naruko is right handed. So shut up and come on out!" There was then a puff of smoke and Naruko was replaced by man with a mask.

"Alright you got me. Now which one of you has the scroll?" I glared at him. Me and him then started going at him. I did the fire ball jutsu that made him jump out of the way. He then throws three kunai's at me. I jumped in the air. On my way down I saw Naruko tied up on the ground trying to break free.

"Sasuke, Get me out of here so I can kick that son of bitches ass!"_ Naruko, you need to stay on your guard._ I throw kunai to free her. "Thank you!" I then landed on the ground and saw him coming this way. I got ready for his attack until Naru came and punched him in the face. Naru then turned to me. "Sasuke focus on what I'm going to do!" She then throws a kunai down at me. I then knew what she wants me to do. I gather some chakra at foot to hold it there. I swung around and released my chakra that caused the kunai to fly at the other ninja.

"Shit." He dodged it and then I saw Naru coming from behind. I pulled up in the air and stabbed him in the stomach as Naru stabbed him on the shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" Sakura called from beneath us.

I looked down at her with a glare. "Don't just stand there Sakura!"

Naru then took over. "Sakura watch out! The other will attack any minute!" Both Naru and I removed our kunai's and the ninja got away.

We landed on the ground side by side. "Shit. He got away." Naruko whispered. I signed and looked over at Sakura. Of course she did not do anything. What a scary cat bitch.

"Alright team meeting." I said and sat down on the ground. Sakura sat across from and Naru sat next to. "Ok. What just happened can' happen again, so we can't trust who appears in front of us."

"Right, so what do you got in mind?" Naru asked.

"We need a password."

"What kind of password?"

"A secret one. One that is only known to the three of us." Naru smiled at the idea.

"Ok. SO what is it?"

"Alright. Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. The question will be 'when dose a ninja trick' and the response is 'a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops its guard, when its weapon lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja should stick.' Got it?"

Sakura smiled. "I got it." Naruko on the other hand looked confused.

"Whatever. I'm not going to remember that shit." Sakura glared at Naru.

"Oh come on Naruko. I mesmerized it easily." Naru turned and glared at Sakura.

"Go fuck yourself you pink headed bitch." I smiled at Naru, and then got up.

"Alright. I'll take the scroll." Naru shot a glance at me and stood up.

"What a minute Sasuke I thought-"Naru was then cut off by a strange sound coming from the right of us. We all turned to the noise and we were greeted wind.

"Oh for fuck sake what now."

**To be continued**


	22. The other will be dead

**I turned and saw that Naru disappeared. I jumped out of the wind and duke under some bushes. I pulled out a kunai and watched my surroundings. I heard a noise coming from behind me. I shot and turned to see Sakura standing there. "Sakura?"**

"Sasuke, what was that?" She started running to me. I lift my hand with kunai up in defense position.

"Stay there. First answer the question. When dose a ninja strike?"

"Right. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops its guard, when its weapon lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja should stick." I then relaxed.

"Good." I started to look around for Naru. "Where is Naruko?"

"Right here. Are you guys alright?" I saw Naru running this way.

"Stop right there." Naru then stopped. "What's the password?"

Naru then smiled. "Oh ya alright. Ok. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops its guard, when its weapon lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja should stick." I signed. _Not again._

"Think fast." I throw my kunai at her." She dodged it.

"What the heck you could have killed me." Ok. Her dodge was off and she did not curse.

"I have omit you are better than the last one." Was all I said.

"Sasuke what was wrong with that? She got the password right word for word." Sakura said like I was crazy.

"Exactly that's the problem." Both Sakura and 'Naru' eyes went wide. "After years of being with Naruko, I knew she would not remember all of that. She would have said 'I don't give a rat's ass about a fucking password or she would just stood there and gave a confused look."

"Right. You have a point." 'Naruko' still looked confused.

"And you saw how this guy dodged my attack. That was not a Naruko move. Alright come on out, party's over." 'Naruko' smirk and licked her lips. If that was the real Naruko that would have turned me on, but this was not her. She then disappeared and a freaky lady that I saw before the second exam started.

"Tell me. If you girlfriend is that dumb. Why would you make up a password that she would not remember?" I smirked at her.

"You see it wasn't meant for Naruko. I had a feeling that you would be nearby over hearing us. It was laid as a trap and you fell right into it." The freak ass lady took her hat.

"I'm impressed." She then liked her hat that caused shivers down my spine. "Let's see how good you are." She then took out a heaven scroll." I just started at it, until she leaned her head back and brought her tongue around and began to swallow it. My started in shock as the scroll disappeared her mouth. _Who the hell is she?_

"Well, when this is all over-" She licked her lips "one of us will have both scrolls." Me and Sakura gasp. "And the other will be dead.

**To be continued**


	23. Don't let up

Spov

I just stood there with fear not even sure what to do until I heard some call my.

"Sasuke!" I look up to see Naruko falling from a tree. Once she landed side next to me, both of us froze. I saw the most horrible thing that can image. There was blood splatter on the ground, Naru was covered in blood with her outfit all torn up, Sakura was screaming in fear and she was also coved in blood. I look down at myself my white shores stained in blood with blood running down arms and legs. I felt pain all over my body, but what really put me through shock was the pain in my head, like a fucking kunai just hit my forehead. The images then disappeared and all of us fell to the ground. _What the hell is going on? _I then throw up. I fell back behind me. _I saw the moment of my own death. _I was shaking like crazy. I slowly turned my head Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" I saw her shaking like a scared little puppy with tears running down her face._ No use. She got it worse then me. _I then turned to Naru. I then felt like I wanted to cry. Her face was pale white like a ghost, tears was running down her face, and her arms wrapped around her legs and rocking back and forth. I turn back to that fucked up so called women. _Come on Sasuke, get up. You have to move. Get a hold of your fucking self. _I look to the corner of my eye to see Naru getting up very slowly with a kunai in her hand. My hand slowly moved to pouch to grab a kunai._ Yes! There you, now get up._ I slowly started to stand up. The fucked up lady smiled.

"Very good. Now what?" I was then frozen again._ Fuck! I can't move. _"Don't worry. I'll make this quick and painless." She said saw she started walk tows us and pulled out three kunais. _Move. Move. Move god damit! _"I expected you to be more of an challenge. How disappointing." She then throw the kunai at us. I then can fell my heart thumping out of my chest. _Move. Move. _I then lift the kunai up. "Move!" I then stabbed myself in the leg. The pain helped me move. I turned to see Naru with the kunai in her shoulder.

"Get her!" Naru yelled. I turned and grab Sakura just in time. with Naru behind me we jump through the trees to get as far away as we can, but with the kunai still in my leg it was impassible. We landed on a large tree. I set Sakura down and sat against the tree trying to catch my breath. I pulled the kunai out of my leg. I turned to Naru to see she got herself good. the kunai was half way in her shoulder. She took a deep breath and pulled it out with a quick yank. Naru exhaled to release the breath she was holding.

Sakura still looked shocked. "Your wounds! They are deep; are guys going to be ok-" I cut her off coving her mouth with my hand.

Npov

_What ... the fuck is going on! _"Sasuke, we have to get away from her, we have to move." He turned to me. I could see the fear in his eyes and soul.

"How and where would we go?" _He is right. Where the fuck will we go_ I was so deep in though that I was caught off guard when Sakura yelled. "Guys look out!" We turned to see a huge ass snake right in front of us. It was about to take a bite at us, but we jumped out of the way.

Sasuke turned to me as we flow to another tree. "Unbelievable, I didn't even sense it. I'm losing it!"

I had the biggest fear of snakes, but I had to such it up. " I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm out of it!" I then saw the snake heading towds us. When it was about to attack I saw that scary ass womens face appear above the huge snake. Sasuke thought the same because screamed 'No! Stay away!' and throw some kunais at it and it fell dead. we landed on another tree. Sasuke brought me to his arms because he knew I was not a snake fan. We gasp when we saw the women coming out of the snakes neck.

"I sense fear and desperation. It will be more fun when you dead." She started to laugh and stuck her tongue out at us. Her body started sliding around the tree. Sasuke and I started to scream. I throw some kunai and shunkian in front of her to stop her.

Sasuke then stood up. "You can have the scroll!" I looked up at him in disbelieve.

"What! Sasuke, are fucking crazy!" I yelled at him.

"Just shut up Naru and let handle it!" Ok. What the is wrong with him. I know he is scared, hell even am, but still giving up the scroll. Sasuke then pulled out the earth scroll. "I give you the scroll and leave us alone." The women smiled.

"Good. Now give it to me."

"Take it." He threw the scroll to her, but something snapped in my that caused me jump off the branch and catch it. I bounce off the other branch and landed back at his side. "Naru stop being the hero! Just stay out of it and let me handle it!"

"Just shut up!" I said punching him in the face aiming him fall to the other branch beneath us. He landed on his feet and rub the side of his face where I punched him.

"Naruko, you don't know what your doing!"

"I may not know some fucking password, but I know who I am. You are not the guy I use to know. The Sasuke that I love never gives up! Snap out of it!" I then heard women laugh.

"I guess I'll take care of you first." She then summand another snake. Great.

I attack the snake over and over. It got some good shots at me, but was not enough to keep me down. I was felling more and more power by the minute. When I was ready for another attack I saw the snake move to Sasuke. I pulled out two kunais and jumped in front of Sasuke hitting the snake in the face. While I was trying to control my breathing I looked up at Sasuke.

"Your not hurt are you? Scary cat." I saw his eyes widen. "Standing frozen like a frighten rabbit, you not the Sasuke I know." He continued to stare at me when I felt pain in my neck._ She is biting me! The bitch is biting me!_

"Naruko!" I heard Sakura. When the freak pulled away from my neck I grab my neck in pain. It was like fire was spreading through my body.

"She will be an fantastic follower, now you turn boy. Let see what you got." I fell forward. I felt Sasukes arms around me.

"Naru! Your going to be ok! Hold on." I grab his shoulders as if I let go I will die. I looked up in his eyes.

"Sasuke it's up to you. Please, don't give up." Then everything went black.

**To be continued**


	24. Orochimaru

Spov

I look down at Naru face. Brush the bangs out of her eyes and felt the sun brighten around. I closed my eyes and looked up in the sky.

"Sasuke! Is Naruko alright?" I did not answer I just open my eyes to look up in the sky. I tighten my grip on Naru before setting her down on the branch of the large tree we were standing on. I turned to the creepy ass women to stands in front of me. I activated my sharingan then pulled out a kunai and made my attack. I kicked and punched her, but the more I try to hit her she kept dodging. After ten minutes of fight with this damn women. I look down to see Sakura still sitting in the branch_. For_ _fuck sake women, get off your fat ass and help me out here!_ I screamed in my thought. I then decided to end things right here and now. I pulled out my wires from my pack and land on a branch. I throw the wires to women who stood in front a large tree. I tug the wires to make them wrap her around her and hold against the tree. I then did my fire ball jutsu and the fire made a connection with the wires that travel all the way down to the women. I could hear her screaming from here. Once I knew it was over I release the sharingon. God my sharingan could really take a lot out of me. I bent down with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Sasuke!" I could hear Sakura running to me. "Are you alright?" Oh did I have half of mind to punch her in the face. Me and Naru did all the damn work while you just sat on your ass and watched. When I was about to say something to her I felt a shock go through my body that made my body paralyzed. "_What the- what the fuck is going on now?" _I then heard the women talking again, but this time in a man voice.

"You are an Uchiha." He or she laughed. "You are just like your brother." My eyes then went wide in shock and I look up see whoever the person is or was standing there with his or hers face peeling off. How could she be alive? "Yes you will also do nicely. Just like your little girlfriend."

"Who are and what do want!" I yelled at him or her. He/she then pulled out the heaven scroll and held it out in him/hers palm.

"My name is Orochimaru." He smiled. "And as for what I want, that will have to wait." The scroll then started to burn it.

Sakura gasp. "The scroll!" Sakura then glared at him. "Why don't you bet it? If we meet again it will be too soon!"

Orochimaru started to chuckle. "I can assure you that we will meet again, soon." He then did a hand sign then his head stretched all the way over to me and bit me on the neck. I gasp in pain. I then felt fire go through my neck through my body. I grab my neck and fell on my knees.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" _No you fucking bitch! You look alright to you? Oh my fucking god this hurts. _"You, what have you done to Sasuke?"

"I gave him a gift. The same gift I gave to his girlfriend. Soon they will hunt me down and have more power. Until then, we meet again." I did not see what happen, but he disappeared. I got up to move, but when I did the pain was worse that made me scream and fall again. "Sasuke, what did he do to you?" I heard he gasp, but the pain was too much for me to care right now. I grab her hand and held it with all my might and screamed again. "You are going to be ok." I that was all I heard before everything went black.

**To be continued**


	25. Sakura's dream

Bitch pov

I held ontop Sasuke as I looked up in the sky with tear welling down my face.

"I don't know what to do." I cried as I held onto Sasuke. I turned to see Naruko out cold. I knew I have to get them to somewhere safe to recover. I looked around to see a large tree and the roots on the bottom up. It looked like safe for place now. I picked up Sasuke and jumped down from the branch I was on and laid him down carefully. I then went back up to get Naruko. I set her down beside Sasuke. I Looks like it's up to me for a few hours.

For the last three day I watched them, but still nothing. Their breathing went back to normal though. I put washrags on their foreheads to cool down their temperature, set up a few traps and stayed up.

"I felt my eye were getting heavy so closed them for a second.

_Dream_

_"Oh man I feel like I been hit by a train." I heard Naruko's voice. I eyes flew open to see my two teammates coming around._

_"Are you ok Naru?" Sasuke asked sitting up._

_"Yeah." Naruko then turned to me. "You did this Sakura?" I blushed and nodded. "Wow. Your a good nurse."_

_Sasuke then smiled at me. "Thank you Sakura." When I was to say something my eyes went wide with fear. There was two snakes behind them staring down at them. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came. The snakes tail then wrapped around Naruko whole bady. I then saw blood dripping down the snakes skin where it was squeezing Naruko. Sasuke shot up in fear and then he was eaten._

_end_

I gasp wake and turned to see them still out. I signed bore looking at Naruko. _Sasuke really loves you Naruko, but that will not make get give up on Sasuke. No matter what."_ I said with a smirk on my face. I then heard something in the bushes behind me. I yapped and pulled out a kunai and waited. Then there was squirrel. I signed and put my hand over my hand over my heart. I then saw it running to one of the traps I set. I squeaked and throw the kunai at him to stop him. When it ran to another direction I let out a breath then turned back to my teammates.

"Your not doing so well since your half asleep." A voice came from behind me. I turned to see three sound ninja walking this way. Well this is it.

**To be continued**


	26. I'm weak

Spov_ dream_

_Where am I? What's going on? I looked around to see little me holding Naru in my arms. "Everyone is gone. There is nothing left. It's all my fault. I'm weak." The little me then smirked at me hold his. "You are nothing." His skin peeled off revealing a different eye like that Orochmaru guy. Naru then wake up with a smirk and I saw Orochmaru face appeared from behind them._

_"Soon you two will surve me for power." I heard him say._

_I then felt power flowing through me. I felt myself waking up._

_Npov_

_I looked around the darkness that surrounds me. I saw nothing, but Sasuke standing there with little me being held in his arms._

_"We are nothing Sasuke." Sasuke grab my face to me._

_"We will be something." He smirked and kissed the little me. I then saw a plane man behind them._

_"You will be hunting for my power." I then felt power flowing through my body and awaken me._

Spov

I stood up with purple shadows surrounding me. I felt power flowing through my vains. I looked around and saw Sakura beaten and her hair cut short. I felt more anger in me that wanted explode. Not only that, but Lee and squad ten behind the bushes

"Sakura." I whispered she just sat there with fear in her eyes. "Sakura, who did this to?" She did not say anything. God she such a pain in the ass. "Who was it?" I asked again.

"Sasuke? What is wrong with you?" I looked at myself to black marks on my body, but the power was getting stronger. I smirked at her. "Don't worry. I'm alright. It's the power flowing through me. He gave me this gift. He reminded me who ma and Naru are." I look back at Naru who was still out of it.

"Sakura watch Naru for me. She will wake up soon." I then turned to sound. "Which one of you did this?" I hissed

Third pov

Zaku smirked at the raven. "That will be me." Sasuke's eyes glared at him. Dosu wnt eide with fear.

_The curse mark! He has the curse mark! Oh shit! We can't fight that! It's too powerful!_ "Dosu, are you just going to stand there." Zaku smirked. "Then watch as I blow these little shits away." Dosu then got more scared.

"Zaku! NO! You don't understand!"

"Super Sonic Slive Wave!" Everyone covered theirselves from the wind and dirt. Zaku looked ahead trying to control his breathing. "Ha. Blow them all the way."

"not qite." Sasuke appeared beside and pushed him to Dosu. Sasuke then saw purple shoke apeear around Naruko. He smirked and walked over to her. Dosu and Zaku watched to see what was doing. Sasuke look down at Naruko then bent down and kissed her on the lips. Purple shadow then appeared around her. Sasuke smirked and stood up. He Fenus Flower Jutsu at the two. Zaku then made another wind jutsu to blow the frames away. Zaku then saw shunkian coming right him. He block the worse of it. HIs arms was then pulled back behind him and a foot on his back.

"You must be proud of these arms of yours. You must be very attached to them." He heard Sasuke voice coming from behind. Zaku then saw Naruko standing with eyes closed and with the same marks on her body. Sasuke smiled. "Would you like to join me Naru." Naruko's eyes shot open and gave Sasuke a smirk. She was then by his side. Naruko smiled at Zaku. She looked up at Sasuke knowing what he was doing. She stepped on his head push him down as Sasuke pulled his arms. They both smiled s Zaku screamed in pain. Everyone was frozen in fright. Sasuke dropped Zaku was snd smiled at Naruko who smiled back. Sasuke thengrab Naruko and kissed her was lust and passion. She grab his neck to pull him closer. After a ten second kiss they turned to Dosu was frighten.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Looks like your the only one left. I hope you make things more intresting then your friend did." Sasuke said with a evil smile on his face.

Npov

I felt like I been hit by a bus. I look up to see Sasuke walking up to one of the sound ninja. I saw marks on half of his body. I look down at myself and saw I did too. I look at surroundings and saw Lee, and two other ninja's out cold. _Did me and Sasuke do this? I don't remember anything_. I saw Sakura sitting on the ground shaking. I then saw other ninja that Sasuke walking to shaking like a dog. I then knew that something was wrong with the both of us. I had to stop him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I ran to him. "STOOOOOOP!" I then wrapped my arms around him. "Don't do it!" Sasuke then turned to me. I then saw death in his eyes. It scared to the shit out of me. Tears were then forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes and buried my fabe in his back. "Stop. Please. For me. I love you Sasuke." His marks was then his disappearing as were mine. We both backward onto the ground. I held onto Sasuke as we were trying to our breath. He then turned and planted his face in my chest as I kissed his forehead. "We're alright now. Clam down." Tears fell down my eyes.

"You two are stronge." We both look up at the at the sound ninja. He out a Earth scroll. "We can't defeat you." He then stepped up and set the scroll on the ground. "So, I'll strike a deal. I'll give you the scroll and you let us go." _What? _He then picked up his fallen teammates. "Next time, we will run."

I then looked up at him. "Wait! Who is this Orochimaru! What does he want with us and why us!"

"I don't know. All I know is that are supose to attack you too and we did." He then disappeared. I held Sasuke closer as wrapped his arms around me. I looked at Sakura.

"What the fuck happen Sakura?" She just sat there still shaking. "God dammit Sakura! What the fuck happen to us!" She then sob harder.

"I don't know what happen to you two. You guys just went crazy."

I glared at her. "Wow. That's a help." I then turned to the bushes. "Alright you guys. Come on out from behind the bushes."

Squad ten then appeared from behind the bushes. "So what's your story. What's going on."

Shikamaru sign as the other groaned. "Explaning this is be such a pain." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I then turned back to Sakura. "So what the hell happen to you Sakura?" She then got up with a smile on her face.

"I protected you guys while you were asleep." _Wow she helped us. That's a first._

I smiled at her while Sasuke sat up and smiled at her too.. "Thank you Sakura." Was all he said before getting up pulling me with him. I turn to see meat ball head shaking bushbrow. I giggled and turned to Sasuke.

"Will we be alright." Sasuke smiled and grab my face and kissed me. We partted and laid our foreheads against each other. We turn to see Ino fixing Sakura's hair.

"I think she will look better with short hair." I whispered to Sasuke."

"I know right."

**To be continued**


	27. Aat the lake

At the lake.

Spov

Naruko was standing on a cliff in bra and pantie getting ready to jump in the water.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naru called down to me.

_Yeah I'm ready to fuck the hell out of you. _I smirked at the idea. "Go for it Naru." Naru then jumped in the water and I got my kunai's ready. Then six fish appeared out of the water. I nailed all six of them. Naru then popped out of the water. "Not bad Naru." She giggled and splash water on me. I glared at her before smirking. "You think that's funny." She giggled again before swimming farther away from me. I jumped in the water and caught her before she had a chance to swim away. I grabbed her and pinned her to the edge of the ground. She let out a moan as I sucked her neck. He breathing increased.

**Lemon**

"Oh god Sasuke! Just fuck me here and fast before someone comes." She unbutton my short and pulled both my short and boxers down as I tugged her panties down. I wrapped her legs around my waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing my face down to her shoulder as I forced into her. She was about to yelled when I felt one of her hand retrieve from my around my neck and covered her mouth. I then started thrusting into her. I then saw the mark on her neck. I bit the mark causing her to moan against her hand.

I moaned as I increased my pace. I grab her hand and pulled it away from her mouth and kissed her. Her arm went around my neck as I kissed her with all the love that I have for her. I pulled away from her. "Don't cover your mouth baby." I panted. "I want those fucker to hear you."

"Oh god!" She bent her upper body on the grass as I pulled her strapless bra down and sucked her tit. Her hands then went through my hair and started tugging the roots. My hands up and down her back as I continue to fuck the hell out of her. "Right there Sasuke. Fuck me like your bitch." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away from her tit and fucked her harder. "Ahh... (thrust)...Ahh...(thrust)...Oh god...(thrust)" She closed her eyes tight as she clawed my back under my shirt. She snapped her eyes open then started tugging my shirt off. I lifted my arms up and she slid it off of me then through it beside her. I grab her hands and pinned them to the ground as her eyes closed again.

"You like that baby?" I hissed in her ear.

"Fuck ya." I grab her chin and stuck my tongue in her mouth. She then started sucking on it. She pulled me closer as I tangle my hands in her hair. She pulled away. I knew then that she was going to come.

"You going to come baby." I tug her hair.

"Yes I need to come."

"Than come baby, come now." I thrust one more time to make us both come and scream each others names.

Her head then laid on the ground as mine laid on her chest.

**end**

We were catching our breath as I then heard Sakura. "Sasuke! The fire is ready, I could use one of your fire balls."

I signed and pulled ut of Naru. I grab my shirt and Naru's grab the fish. I then grab her hand then swamed to the other side. I put my shirt back on as she just pulled up her strapless bra. I smiled at her then wrap my arms around her.

"You were amazing."

"As were you." She kissed my neck.

"Sasuke! I need you help." Me and Naru signed.

"God she is useless." We then walked to back to where Sakura was waiting.

Third pov

Squad seven sat around the fire watching the fish cook with in silence.

_"What are me and Sasuke going to do? What will this mark do to us?"!_ Naruko thought as she touched the mark on her neck. Sakura and Sasuke watched her. Sasuke also touched his mark.

_"If something does happen to us. We will get through it together." _Sasuke promised himself. When the fish was done each of them took one and began to eat in silence.

Sakura got tired of the silence and said something. "We are just going to have to face it. It's over." Naruko and Sasuke shot a glare at her.

"Wow that is conferring." Sasuke said despite. Sakura then turn to him.

"Sasuke think about. We only got twenty-four hours until this exam is over. Not only that some other team probably reached the tower by now." Naru took her last bite before the bones of the fish aside.

"You need to start thinking that we can or your ass myself." Sakura just glared at Naruko who glared back.

Sasuke then stood up when he sense someone coming. Naruko then jumped up with a kunai in her hand. They then saw someone come out from behind a tree. It was Kabuto with a smile on his face.

"Need some help." Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other thinking of an answer.

**To be continued**

...


	28. at the tower

Spov

We did not really trust Kabuto, but he had two scolls already so we did needed help. It was already late at night when we saw the tower.

"Now that the tower is there we have to find another team." Naru said while looking around. We then heard a something behind us. Naru took out kunai and throw it behind her. I look back to see a huge bug crawling up a tree. "Shit." She hissed.

"Naruko you studpi." Sakura hissed at her.

"Oh bite me bubblegum Mary." Naru turned back and continued to walk. I smiled and grab her hand.

We walked about fifth teen minutes and the tower looked like it was not getting any closer. Naru stop. "Why dose it feel like we are just going in circles."

"Because we have. Take a look." He pointed at a tree behind us. _What the fuck!_

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Naru yelled as she saw the same huge bug that she killed fifth teen minutes ago. "Ok that's it. Someone's ass is really going to be kicked. Everyone hide now." I did not know what she was doing, but I trust her. We went up in the trees as Naru stayed. I kept my eyes open on her to see what she was doing. She then summand three shadow clones and each one turned into us. I then knew what she doing. Just then there forty clones surrounding them.

"Well Naru you said you wanted to fight." The fake me said. Naru smiled at her surroundings.

"Four vs forty I like those odds." Naru said. Just then Naru went for the punch, but she just went right through him. _What the hell. _

After about four hours of none stop attacks all four of them were exhausted. Naru was coved in bruises. The sub was starting to rise and the real enemy still has not come out yet. _Shit._ Just then three of the real ninja came into view. I remember one of them from the very start of the of this exam. I stab him in the shoulder. They were as they watched Naru fall to the ground and panting. God I wanted to go down there so bad.

"It's about time. Hey I remember you." The one I stab in the shoulder said. "Your the one who stab me in the shoulder in the beginning. Oh well. Now I can get my pay back." Naru continued to pant was they drew out the kunai. Naru then had a smile on her face. We then took that as a way of telling us to come on out. We appeared behind the rain ninja.

"I alway fine more reasons to love you Naru." I said.

"It worked like a charm Naruko." Sakura said with a smile.

The whole battle started again and time was running out. The curse was staring to act up everytime I used my chakra and also pain in Naru eyes as the curse mark acting up on her too. Me and Naru took the last blow before it was over. The ninja laid on the ground out cold. Naru was on her knees panting. She used to much of her chakra. Naru slowly got up and walked to the fallen ninja. She knee down and started searching fot the scroll. Ten seconds later she stood up and turned to us with smile.

"Great news." She said breathless. "We got a heaven scroll." Kabuto smiled at her.

"That's great Naruko."_ There is somethng about him that I don't like."_ I then got up and walked over to Naru. She smiled at me and put the scroll in her pouch. I bent down and picked her up bridle style.

"Sasuke what are you-"

"Your to weak to walk Naru, so I'll carry you." She smiled at me and lean back and put the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my hero." She said romanticly. I smiled at her and kissed her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and fuck me up when this is over." She said putting her arms around my neck. My breath hich when she said that. I then lean down a whispered in her ear.

"Oh trust me. I will." She giggled and head her head down against me chest. I then turned to Kabuto and Sakura.

"Alright. Lets go."

"Right." We then ran to the tower.

25 minutes later

"We made it." Sakura said as she walked to the door. I still had Naru in my arms. She was sound asleep. I then saw Kabuto team walk up. We said our byes and went inside the tower. "Hey where is everyone." I then felt Naru waking up in my arms. Her eyes slowly opened and look around.

"Are we in the tower?" Naru said in a tired voice. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yes Naru, we are." She signed and nod her.

"Ok. You can let me down now." She whisper. I did not want to put her down. She still in no condition. "Please Sasuke." I signed and set on her feet softly. I grab her hand and walked to where Sakura was standing.

"I got it. We are suppose to open the scroll." Naru's eyes wide.

"Are you sure."

Sakura turned to Naru. "Yes."

**To be continued**


	29. Tell and I will kill you

Npov

I signed and pulled out the heaven scroll that I had. I turned to Sakura.

"I swear to God Sakura if you are wrong. Your ass will be mine." Sakura huffed. I slowly pealed the edge of the scroll flew it open. I then read what it said. "What? Some kind of person?" Sasuke then gasp.

"Naru! Sakura! Get rid of the scrolls!" Sakura and I throw them and the moment it hit the ground we saw a figure standing the smoke. It was Iruka Sensei. I had a big smile on my face.

"Hey Iruka Sensei. Long time no see." I said with a smile on face.

"Hey you guys. You did a great job. Once this is over I'll treat you to some ramen. You guys have to ready. The three exam is about to start, so be careful." I smiled and slammed my fist into my palm.

"Don't worry Iruka. I'll make sure to kick some ass for you."

"Alright follow me." We follow Iruka to a room that seems to be the preliminary area. I saw in front of the room seven team that were jonin and there were chunin waiting. We walked in the group and the old man hokage started talking. I did not pay that much attention to him. My curse mark was killing me. It was acting up during our last battle. I grab my shoulder as the pain continued. I felt a hand over mine. I turn back to see Sasuke holding his shoulder too.

"Baby. Are you alright." I gave him sad smile before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us." I whispered to Sasuke. He smoothen my hair.

"I don't know, but we will fight it I promise."

"Ok." _This curse mark is forming with our chakra. The more we use our chakra the stronger it gets, so we can't use our jutsu during this fight. God what a pain in the ass._

I look around to and saw most of the leaf rookies had passed. _Oh I can tell this is going to be good. All the people that I want to fight are here. Great._

"Okay, now we have too many people here, and because we have many highly influential people coming for the third part of the exam we're going to have a preliminary exam, if anyone doesn't want to fight they can quit now, you're team will not be affected." Naruko was shocked that Kabuto raised his hand.

"What the fuck Kabuto!" I yelled

"Sorry Naruko-chan but my body is beat up, that and I'm nearly out of chakra. I'll leave the ass kicking to you okay?" Kabuto smiled as he walked away.

"Sasuke, Naruko." We turn to see Sakura behind us with tears. "Please quit." Our eyes went wide.

"What?" I hissed. I know she did not just say that shit.

"I can't sand watching you two suffer. You two have been in pain ever since the battle again Orochimaru." She whispered.

Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura shut up."

"I can't stand it. I'm going to tell the teachers about that mark." She was about to raise her, but I slapped it down. She looked at me shocked.

"Sakura if you tell them about this mark so help god I will fucking kill you myself." More tears formed in her eyes.

"What are you guys trying to prove?"

I glared at her. "Sakura, we are avenger. We want power. This ninja shit means nothing to us."

Sasuke wrapped an arms around me. "This has nothing to do with you Sakura, so stay out of it." Sasuke hissed. Sakura was about to say something, but we just turned away from her

**To be continued**


	30. sasuke match

"Alright this chart will tell you who your opponent will be." Names started showing on the chart until it stopped. It was Sasuke vs one of the sound ninja. We both smirk.

"Did not waste time did they?" Sasuke said a smirk on his face.

"Alright the first two in the first match step forward. The rest of you go upstairs." Everyone was towards the stairs as I walked to Sasuke. I stood in front of him and hug him.

"Kick his ass." I whispered.

"I will Naru." I then gave him a peck on the lips. Kakashi then walked up to us.

"Sasuke, don't use the sharingan." He whispered

"So…you know."

"Yes I also know about you and Naruko." _How the fuck did he know_? "Using the curse mark may kill you, if that happens, then I'll have to stop the fight. Good luck." Both Sasuke and I turned to Kakashi shock. _Stop the fight? Fuck!_ I turned back to Sasuke.

"Be careful."

"Always now go and watch." I smiled and head up stairs. I then stood next to Kakashi.

"He will be fine." He whispered.

"I know he will."

Npov

I walked up the stairs with Sakura and Kakashi behind me. Nice I got a good view of Sasuke I leaned forward against the railing with my arms folded across my chest. I took a deep breath and waited.

"Alright. This match will begin...now." Sasuke throw a kunai at the sound ninja that I think is one of Kabuto's teammates. I then heard Sasuke yap in pain and lost his balance. He fell to the ground making the sound ninja attacked him. Shit!

"Sasuke watch out!" He looked up see the sound ninja about to kick him in head, but then Sasuke moved out of the way. I signed in relief. He grab another kunai and stab the ground making him kick the sound ninja in the leg. He fell to the ground making Sasuke legs wrap around him neck and hold his arms, but then the sound ninja hand turned blue and grabs Sasuke's shirt. I then saw Sasuke become weak. What is going on? Sasuke found the strength to get out of that situation. During the match, Sasuke was not doing so well thanks to the pain of the curse mark. I was getting sick of it when saw Sasuke hit the ground. I then grab the railing and leaned over.

"Sasuke!" He looked up at me. "Come on Sasuke! You are an Uchiha with a dream! Come on fight for it!" He smirked at me and nod because he knew I was right. Sasuke ran to him and disappeared. We gasp in shock. He then appeared from under the ninja making a kick to the chin making him go straight up in the air. Sasuke jumped in the air under him. I notice that it was Lees move. The same move Lee did at the academy as fought Sasuke for the first time. I remember Sasuke use shangon during that match. He must have copied it then. My eyes then went wide when I saw the curse make acting up. "Sasuke! Control it!" The curse mark then started to form on his face. I then saw it become normal again. Yes! He did it!

Sasuke finished his move yelling. "Lion Barrage!" With a kick to the stomach. Sasuke slide about five meters. He laid there on the ground when he slowly stood up.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

I yelled. "I sleep with him!" I heard him laugh causing me to laugh too. I then jumped over the railing and landed on the ground. I ran up to him and he fell to the ground. I caught him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sasuke you did it." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That is something I wouldn't want to use a lot thou." I chuckled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around to deepen the kiss. I cupped his cheek as he leaned back, but then I heard Kakashi.

"Well done Sasuke." We pulled away.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke." I said as I leaned my forehead down against his.

"Sasuke Uchiha." We turned to see one of the medics coming this way. "You need to come with us to treat your wounds." The medic said as he walked closer to Sasuke. Kakashi then stepped in front of Sasuke.

"That's ok. I'll take care of him. I'll even take care of Naruko." Just then I heard chart go off. I turned to see my name up on the chart with another sound village ninja that I think that was also on Kabuto's team.

"Me and Sasuke will wait for you Naruko." I look up at sensei that was reading his porn. "Come on Sasuke let's go up." Me and Sasuke stood up and Sasuke kissed me on the head.

"Good luck." He whispered in my hair.

"You know me." I giggled. Sasuke and sensei turned and walked up the stairs. I took a deep breath and went to the center where the sound ninja was waiting.

**To be continued**


	31. Curse sealing

"Alright this match will begin...Now!" I did a backflip in the air and throw three kunais at him. He stretched his body making him miss. I landed on my feet and there was shock of pain from the curse mark. I grab my neck and on fell on my knees holding onto my neck.

"Son of bitch." I hissed. I look up to see his hands coming right me. I jumped away from them. I did a backflip and used my chakra to stand on the wall. I gasping for air. The pain in my neck is getting worse by the minute. I have to end this now. I took off my vest and I jumped to him. I landed in front of him. Before he could do anything. I kicked him in the stomach with one foot and used the other to kick him in chin doing another backflip. He went flying to the wall. He got up and I ran to him again. He try to kick me when I got close, but I dodged it. I grab his shoulders and twisted around him doing a handstand on his shoulder. I brought my legs down and kicked him to the ground. I then felt the curse mark forming on my body. "Shit!" I yelled

"Come on Naru focus! Don't think about it!" I heard Sasuke yelling at me. I then started to clam down and saw the marks were disappearing. I smiled and made a clone. I told her what to do. I walked over to sound ninja's side. I did a cartwheel over him then grab him by his collar and throw him in the air making my clone slam him to the wall on the other side of me. When he fell to the ground I knew it was over thanks to the force I put on him. That one punch put him through the wall and to the other room next door.

My eyes went wide. I did not mean to be that hard. Everyone was quiet. I looked at the around. "My bad."

"The winner is Naruko Uzumaki."

I signed, grab my vest started walking away. "What a drag." I said. Then Sasuke and Kakashi was in front of me. Sasuke hugged me as I hugged him back.

"Alright you two time to go. Your coming with me." He leaned forward. "We have to seal those curse marks." What?No I wanted to stay.

"But i wanted to see who goes onto the finals." I whined.

"Forget."

"But-"

"Not other word. I already cut you two enough slack as it is. If we wait any longer it may be to late. Now come on." I signed and Sasuke my hand as we walked out of the room with Kakashi following us. Me and Sasuke coved our necks so no one can see them.

We did not talk much as we walked down and empty hall that was dark and cold.

"Alright you two. I'm going to get things ready while you guys take off your shirts, but Naruko you can leave bra on." I glared at him.

"That's what I planning on you perv." I hissed.

Spov

As Kakashi was getting things ready I took off my shirt and throw it to the side. I turned to Naru who was taking off her vest and with her back turned to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed in my arms as I slowly pulled her sleeveless shirt off and throw it with my shirt and vest.

I turned her around and hugged her. "We will get through this." She wrapped her arms around me tight as laid her head down on my chest.

"What if it dose not work?"

"Then together we will take care of it ourselves." I laid my head on top of hers for two minutes.

"Sasuke, Naruko come on it's time." We took a deep breath and pulled apart. "I want you two to sit in the middle of the circle." We nod our heads and in the circle side by side. "Ok this will take two minutes." I then figure going down my back. It was warm and wet. When I saw him go to my arms I saw Naru nearly have a stroke. He was writing marks on me with his blood all over my body. I grab Naru's hand to clam her down. After a few seconds he went over to Naru and did the same to her. He was then done. "Alright. You two ready." I turned to him. We both could not find the words to answer him, so once again we just nod and turned forward. "Curse sealing." He laid his hand my should and there was a blast of pain in my neck. I could hear Naru screaming in pain. It was worse then the bite.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHAHHHHHH!" Naru scream was something I did not like to hear, but could not blame her. Then it was over. "Son of bitch!" She yelled and leaned forward trying catch her breath as I did the same. Kakashi was talking, but Naru then passed out on the ground before he could finish. I can see darkness all around me. I wanted Naru in my arms before the darkness take over. I wrapped one arm around her and passed out.

**To be continued**


	32. Hospital

Third pov

Sasuke and Naruko was laying in the hospital bed unconsouce with a oxygen mask over their faces as they softly breath and rag over their eyes. Sasuke and Naruko laid in separate bed as four ANBU black obs guarded every entrance that enter the room.

The door then creaked open and there came in Kabuto with three dead ANBU laying on the floor. He walked over to Sasuke and Naruko with a knife in his hand ready to kill them until Kakashi came walking in.

"Well, well Kabuto what brings you here?" Kakashi said looking at the dead ANBU. Kabuto smiled and fixed his glasses before turning to Kakashi who was still standing at the door watching him.

"You know you need to find better guards watch these two. They should not have survive. The curse mark should have killed them."

"So they thought you could finish the job then?" Kakashi said tucking his hand in his pocket and look around Kabuto at Sasuke and Naruko.

"Yes and I am going to do it." Kabuto turned back around and was about to stab Sasuke until catched his hand just in time. Then one of the ANBU black obs and attack Kakashi. Kakashi knocked him down then Kabuto. Then the same ABUN block obs stood up and jumped out of the close window. He removed to see Kabuto with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi glared at him as Kabuto disappeared. "So he used a forbidden jutsu to bring the dead back. Looks like I'm going to need some help with these two. I'm going to have to train Sasuke, but Naruko. I can only teach her one jutsu because she has my blood in her so I can't teach her that much, so I'm going to need someone to train her and think I know just the person.

Next day.

Spov

I wake up with a bright light hitting my eyes that made them burn. I covered my eyes with my arm. I slowly removed it and looked around me. I was in a hospital room. I curse and slid out of bed. I was about to run to the closet until I saw someone about to walking. I jumped back in bed and closed my eyes to make them think that I'm asleep.

"He is still asleep doctor."

"Alright. How the girl doing?" Naruko! How is she doing?

"She is resting well."

"Give the room number that she is in so I can go check on her myself." Come on women give him the room number!

"Yes sir. Uuumm ah right here Naruko Uzumaki room 365." I then heard the door close. The moment I heard the click I throw the sheet aside and ran to the closet and pull the door open. I throw my clothes on, strap my weapon pouch in my leg and back pocket, push my shoes on, and ran out the door. I ran to 365 and stood next to the door to listen.

"This girl is worse then the boy. She has a high fever. She going to here longer than the boy."

"Doctor? Is the girl at risk?"

"No she'll be alright." I then heard them coming to the door. I ran into a empty room to keep out of sight. When they walked by I slowly walked out of my hiding place and into Naru's room. I then saw Naru laying in bed with rag over her eyes as well and breathing softly through an oxygen mask. I walked over to Naru's bed and slide in it and head her close to me as I laid my head on top of hers. I did not like to her like this, so removed the rag from her eyes. She looked so beautiful when she is peacefully asleep. After a few minutes later I felt her waking up. I sat up little to see her eyes slowly opening. She looked up at me with her ocean eyes looking up at me.

"Where...Where am I?" She said in a tired voice.

"We are in the hospital." Was I said.

"We have to get out of here and find Kakashi to help of with our training. "I smiled at her and nod my head and got out of bed. with Naru following who just had a lace bra on and her shirt on. It took everything that I had not to jump her right there and then. I walked over to a chair that had her shirt and vest at. Her shoes was under the chair. I passed it to her and her shirt with the vest. We then walked over to the a table were her weapon pouch were set out. She strap them on and head to the door, but hear voices on the other side, so I knew he could not get out that way. I looked around to see an open window. I grab Naru's hand and lead to the window. I slowly peeked out to see anyone, but no one. We jumped out and head to cliffs where I could fell Kakashi there.

"What is doing all the way out here?" Naru asked as we ran through the trees in the woods.

"I don't know, but we need to get there. We wasted to much time resting while we should be training."

"That's right. They should woken us." They continue to run until they Kakashi climbing one of the cliffs. He was close to the top, so me and Naru will now make our appearance now. Me and Naru jumped on top of the cliff he was climbing and stared down at him. He saw our shadow and looked up to see us standing there with smirks on our faces.

"What's up?" I said still looking down at him.

"Having fun?" Naru added.

"So, you two finally shown up." Of course Kakashi would know that we would come because he know how control the curse mark and I did not want to waste anymore time resting that's for damn sure.

**To be continued**

"


	33. New teachers

Npov

Sasuke and I stepped back to give Kakashi some room on the rock to hop on it. I saw his hand grip the edge of the rock before using all his strength to lift himself onto the rocks. I crossed my arms, as Kakashi reached into his pocket for kunai to undo his ropes that trapped his hands together from behind his back.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" Kakashi asked, as the ropes hit his feet.

"Hn, just following the energy was easy enough for us. You better get us into business for the last test or I'll kick your ass." Sasuke said. Kakashi sigh before shaking his head and walked over to us both.

"How's the mark? Are you guys sure you ready to start training this early?" I then stepped up and grabbed his by the front of his vest and pulled him right in front of my face.

"Start the train." I then shoved him away. "We need to be ready for us to pass Kakaski. We don't have time to just sit around and wait for this stupid curse seal to heal." I saw a smirk form under Kakaski's mask.

"Alright then, but I'm going to be working with Sasuke alone Naruko." Sasuke and I turned to each other with the word confuse written on our faces. "You Naruko are going to be training with other teachers." My eye brow raised.

"Ooookkay, who?"

"It is I." I looked over my shoulder and I went into a panic.

"YOU! YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I screamed out as I turned to see Ebisu sensie standing there fixing his glasses.

"No manners." I then started to shake out of anger, as I pointed at Ebisu.

"N-n-n-not th-th-that g-g-g-guy." I said stuttering.

Sasuke then came to calm me down because he knows when I stutter I get really pissed off. "Naruko"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHOOSE THIS GUY TO TRAIN ME! wHAT A JOKE HE IS WEAKER THAN I AM!" Kakaski was trying to figure out why I'm acting like this, I can tell.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.

I spun around to face him, as I kept pointing Ebisu. "When he saw my sexy jutsu, he was out cold for three house." Sasuke head then poked out from over my shoulder.

"Sexy Jutsu?" Oh yeah I forgot to tell him about that new trick. I was cut from thoughts from a hand covered my mouth and I began to struggle.

"For the love of god keep quit about that." I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard enough to crack, but not brake.

"Hands off." Sasuke shot his Uchiha glare making Ebisu let go.

"Kakashi, she is right; he is no match to be her teacher." a voice came from behind him. We glanced over his shoulder to see to people standing there.

" Jiraiya, Tsunade"

**To be continued**


End file.
